


They Say Love Means Nothing

by headscarvesandtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Break Up, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Tennis AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscarvesandtattoos/pseuds/headscarvesandtattoos
Summary: He used to be so good at reading Louis, but now he’s not sure what Louis is thinking.From across the court, Louis gestures for Harry to feed the ball to start warm ups. He’s still the gentleman he was two years ago it seems.As they hit back and forth, red clay under their feet, Harry can’t help but think of all the days he spent in Spain hitting with Louis.  If he has anyone to thank for helping him get here, it’s Louis and his mum.Harry almost wants to cry.  It’s just that he’s been working for this his whole life, and he’s finally here.  Over the past few days he’s let himself get wrapped up in the fact that his first professional match is against Louis, and hadn’t given himself time to really think about how hard he’s worked to get here.He takes his place behind the baseline, waiting for Louis’ first serve of the match.  First serve of Harry’s first professional match.or the tennis au where they meet at the Sanchez-Casal Academy in Spain as juniors.  It doesn't take long for them to fall in love but things get tough when Louis turns pro.  Two years later they meet again in Harry's first professional match.  Harry hopes this is their second chance to work things out.





	They Say Love Means Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i can't believe i'm finally posting this! i came up with this idea about two years ago and have been working on it on and off ever since. i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> tennis is a huge part of my life and one of my biggest passions so if you have any questions or there's something you don't understand in this fic, feel free to message me on my tumblr (headscarvesandtattoos) and i'd be happy to explain!
> 
> i tried to make this as realistic as possible with how junior/professional tennis works but for the sake of the story i had to make a few tweaks. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who's messaged me a long the way saying you were excited to read this. without you guys i don't know if i would have made it here lol 
> 
> i feel that ch. 1 is mostly setting up their past to prepare you for ch. 2 which is really the meat of the story. ch. 1 is very important though to understand their dynamic for the rest of the story. 
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (tw for chapter 1: mentions of homophobia)

2009

It was never really meant to be anything serious for Harry. Tennis, that is.  It was something he just decided to try one day when he was just five years old. When she asked him if he'd like to try tennis, his five-year old self easily agreed, barely aware of what the sport was.  Harry wouldn't say it was obvious on the first of tennis camp that he would be anything special, but over time it became pretty apparent that he was a natural. Tennis camp quickly turned into to tennis classes, which turned into private lessons, with a private coach, and that's how he ended up in Spain really.

When Harry turned sixteen, his family and coaches decided it was time Harry took the next step and attend a tennis academy in Spain. Not just any old tennis academy though. This was, in fact, the same academy Andy Murray had attended, Britain's pride and glory. Maybe his coach thought he was the next Andy Murray. Harry sure hoped he could be.

He wasn’t quite sure he was good enough though.  During a holiday break he toured the academy with his mum and coach to make sure it was the right fit for him.  With most of the players and staff home for the holidays it was empty.  Empty with the exception of one court.  There was one boy out there hitting with a coach, and as soon as Harry saw him he was mesmerized.  Every stroke looked effortless, better than any juniors player he’d ever seen.  That’s when he knew he really had his work cut out for him.

After that visit to the academy, and the few months leading up to his first day there, all Harry could think about was that player. Every time he picked up a racquet, his first thought was that if he wanted to get anywhere in tennis, he needed to play like that. He worked hard every day leading up to his departure to Spain, wanting to prove he belonged to be there.  Before he knew it, he was on a flight to Spain, suitcase and tennis bag in tow, whether he was ready or not. 

As soon as he lands and collects his bags, a bus is there to pick him up along with a few other new players.  The first thing Harry notices is the thick air, hot and humid. Within minutes, he can tell this is going to be an experience completely different from his old club back home. 

Arriving at the academy, Harry is taken to his new room where they explain he has a roommate who has been attending the academy for the past few years. Setting down his bags, he looks around the small room.  He glances over to the other side of the room and there’s a twist in his stomach.  It’s an absolute mess.  There are clothes everywhere, dirty socks in random places, and food that looks to be a week old. Harry doesn’t do messy.  He’s a neat person who likes to keep his things organized.  He does feel a little bit better when he sees that his roommate has a Nadal poster hanging up on the wall.   

Just as Harry starts to unpack he’s startled by a loud, obnoxious laugh outside his door, followed by someone opening the door. A blond boy appears then, still talking to someone in the hall. "Oi! Shut the fuck up, Louis!" Okay, so his roommate, well he assumed this was his roommate, is extremely loud. The blond boy's eyes widen as he turns around to see Harry, not expecting him to be there.

 "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to seem rude the first time I meet ya. My mate Louis just has a problem keeping his mouth shut. I'm guessing you're Harry? They told me you would be coming today. I'm Niall." 

"Yep, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you. Nice poster by the way," Harry compliments, pointing at the picture of Nadal on the wall. 

Niall laughs, looking up at his lopsided poster. "Oh, thanks. Got this last year when he came to visit the academy. It's signed and everything on the back! Cool lad."

Harry shakes his head in disbelief. “What? He actually came to visit the academy?”  Niall lets out an amused chuckle. “Harry, mate, you better get used to this.  If you’re as good as I hear you are, before you know it you’re going to be shaking his hand after beating him in the Wimbledon final or some shit.”

Harry flushes at the compliment.  He had no idea anyone had heard anything about him . “I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m not that good. I came to visit a few months back, and I saw this guy hitting some groundies like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was pretty eye opening to me.  I need some work,” Harry says, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Let me decide for myself how good you are. Louis and I are going to go hit in a bit under the lights. You should come with.  We’ll get some Canadian doubles going. Louis’ really good, probably the best here. You’ll like him, he’s hilarious.”

Harry agrees easily, eager to make friends.  He considers himself a very friendly person, but this, this is the tennis world.  Easily one of the most judgmental environments there is.  He’s not going to lie, to get here, you have to have money to be successful.  It’s hard to find people who aren’t stuck up.  So far he’s been lucky enough to get a roommate who seems pretty great, and if he can find another friend or two, he’d be pretty happy.  Tennis can be a lonely sport at times.  It’s not a team sport, you’re out there alone playing for yourself.  Having a few people to cheer you on makes it a lot better.

After a few hours of unpacking and a quick text to his mum that he’s doing fine, Harry finds himself making his way to the courts with Niall to meet up with Louis.  As he feels the dirt path crunch under his feet, he can’t help but feel a little nervous.  He just wants to make a good impression is all.  Stuck up and cocky is the last thing Harry wants to appear as, but he wants to seem confident, like he deserves to be here.

Finally, they reach bank after bank of beautiful clay tennis courts.  The orange clay practically glowing under the lights.  There’s a slight breeze in the air that raises goosebumps on Harry’s skin contrasting with the still warm Spanish air.  There’s a skinny boy with brown hair practicing his serve on the farthest court of the first bank.

“Oi, Louis!” Niall bellows out. Harry’s starting the get the sense that Niall has no idea how to talk quietly.

The boy, Louis, serves once more before turning around to greet the two with a smile. “Niall, please, tennis is a quiet, classy sport. Are you quite finished?” He takes a ball out of his pocket and chucks it at Niall before turning to Harry. “So you must be our new little tennis star, and direct quote from Niall, his _posh as fuck new roommate_.  I’m Louis, but I’m sure Niall’s already told you that.” Harry blushes. He’s been doing that a lot since he arrived a few hours ago.

“I’m not posh, but yeah, I’m his roommate.” Louis laughs at that, and Harry immediately notices the cute little crinkles by his eyes. Wait, _cute_  

“Mate, your name is Harold, right? Sounds pretty posh if you ask me.”  Harry rolls his eyes at that, looking down at his shoes, kicking the clay around. “Oh, no, it’s Harry actually.”

“Just Harry then? Like Prince Harry. Proper royal, like.  I’m from England too, obviously. Doncaster, to be exact.  Feel a bit sorry you got stuck with little Niall, here.  I’m sure he’s mentioned he’s from Ireland.  He never shuts up about it.” Louis takes another ball and throws it at Niall, who’s been surprisingly quiet, watching the exchange between Harry and Louis.

“Alright, Louis, be nice. You’re making a shit first impression on Harry, but then again you are a real arsehole.  Let’s just play. Canadian doubles?”  

Louis smirks. “Fine. I want Prince Harry then.  Niall you get the singles side.”  This not only causes Harry to blush again, but sends Niall into a little temper tantrum.

“Hell no, Louis. You get singles side! I’m not playing then. You two can just play singles because you make the most unfair rules in the whole world.” Niall even goes as far as throwing his racquet across the court.  This only causes Louis to laugh.

“Sorry Niall, I don’t make the rules. Prince Harry and me versus you.” Louis turns to Harry, still laughing. “You’ll get used to it. He’s a bit of a cry baby.” 

It takes another few minutes of Niall complaining before he finally picks his racquet up off the ground and goes to his side of the court.  As soon as they start the match, Harry immediately realizes why Niall didn’t want to be on his own against himself and Louis.  To be completely blunt, Louis is good as fuck. Although he hasn’t seen any of the other players yet, Harry thinks that Niall is probably right when he said Louis is the best player at the academy. He hits his groundstrokes with so much confidence.  He has the best combination of pace and top spin Harry has ever seen.  Louis literally does not have a weakness.  Every one of his shots is a weapon. Forehand, backhand, slice, volley, you name it, Louis can probably hit a winner with his eyes closed.

Matches go by quickly, apparently, when you have Louis on your team. Harry and Louis win easily with a final score of 6-1 6-0.  By the end of the match Harry is speechless.  Louis is so talented, and seems carries himself with so much confidence. Still, he’s so humble and keeps the air light and fun throughout the whole match.  He’s a bit in awe of Louis, really.

Once they all shake hands, they pick up the balls, and start to head back to their dorms.  Half way there, Harry feels an arm sling around his shoulder and turns to his left to find that it’s Louis, arm casually slung around him with a big, crinkly smile on his face. “You know, you’re really good, Harry.” Harry immediately opens his mouth to shoot down the compliment but Louis continues, squeezing his shoulder as he speaks. “No, I’m serious. You have a lot of talent.  When did you start playing?”

Harry looks at the ground as he answers, “I started when I was five, so, like, 11 years.”

Louis is quiet for a bit after that.  He turns to Niall to say something Harry can’t quite make out before turning back to Harry. “So you’re 16 then?” Louis questions, removing his arm from Harry’s shoulder, and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah.” Harry realizes he knows nothing about Louis besides that fact that he’s amazing at tennis, has little crinkles by his eyes when he smiles, and is from Doncaster.  “What about you, Louis? How old are you?” 

“I feel like we’re playing twenty questions or something,” Louis grins. “I’m 17, started playing when I was three. I’ve been at the academy for about three years.” Harry wants to ask more, already intrigued by Louis.  Instead he just nods. 

The three walk for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. There’s still a soft breeze, cool and calm. They finally reach their floor, where they part ways.  It turns out Louis’ room is just a few doors down from Harry and Niall. Louis is the first one to speak. “Good match, Lads.  Better luck next time, Niall!” Louis teases, before flicking his eyes over to Harry, who’s leaning again his and Niall’s door. “Goodnight, Prince Harry.” Before Harry can respond, Louis has already disappeared down the dark hall way.  

**

The next morning Harry is abruptly woken up by the sound of Niall’s obnoxious alarm going off.  Harry groans before checking to see what time it is.  It’s 6:15, way too early to function in his opinion. He glances over to see Niall peacefully sleeping despite his alarm blaring through the room.  Just as Harry is about to throw his pillow at him, in hopes of waking him up, Niall lets out a loud yawn before fumbling for his phone to stop the shrill noise. “Mornin’, Harry,” he mumbles, still clearly half asleep as well. 

Harry mumbles a good morning back to him before sitting up the stretch, letting out a satisfied sigh when his back and neck crack several times.

Niall gets out of bed and throws on a random shirt that was laying on the floor. “Better get moving, Harry. Don’t want to be late for your first day,” Niall teases.  He’s right though, the last thing he wants to be is late.  “So, what did you think?”

Harry gives Niall a questioning look, not quite sure what he’s asking. “Of Louis, I mean.” Niall clarifies, rummaging through his tennis bag for who knows what.

Harry takes a minute to answer, not fully awake yet. “He’s amazing. I mean, like, he’s a great player.” Niall nods his head in agreement.

“I told you he’s good.  Word on the street is that he’s going pro soon. He won’t talk about it though. I don’t know what his problem is.” Just as Harry’s about to ask Niall about it, Niall grabs his bag, ready to leave for the day. “Ready, Styles? Big day!” 

The day passes quickly, but drags on at the same time.  The academy has a very structured schedule that balances studying and tennis, that way players can focus on their education while being able to play tennis at a high level. 

 Harry quickly learns that every morning breakfast is served at 6:45, and by 7:30, he’ll already find himself on the court doing sprints alongside two hundred other players. After conditioning, they run drills from 8:30 to 10:30. From 11:00-4:00, he’s in school with a lunch break. He eats dinner at 5:30 and from 6:30-8:30 he’s back on the court for match play. 

The grueling schedule makes for an exhausting day, but Harry finds it very rewarding.  He loves routine and pushing himself to the limit.  It takes a few days, but he quickly gets into the swing of things.  

One night, about a week after his arrival, Harry finds himself being paired up with Louis for match play. 

“Fancy running into you here,” Louis smirks, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Just my luck, being paired up with the best player here,” Harry jokes back.  He means it though, knowing he’s about to get his ass handed to him in a matter of minutes, probably.

“Oi, shut it. Let’s get to it then. What do you want, Prince Harry? M or W?”

“Hmm. I’ll take M,” Harry decided after a moment.  He watches at Louis spins his racquet on the soft orange clay. The racquet finally lands, the Wilson logo on the end of his racquet showing W. Harry rolls his eyes.

“What are you rolling your eyes for? I never lose a racquet spin,” Louis smiles. “I’ll take serve. Which side do you want, then?”

Harry decides to keep the side he’s on considering there isn’t any wind, or sun at this time of day to give either side an advantage in the match.

 “So you play with a Wilson racquet? Let me guess, Federer fan?” Harry asks, already knowing he’s right, as he hands the balls over to Louis since he gets first serve.

Louis seems to be amused by Harry’s question. “Well, aren’t you smart, and a bit observant I see! Could make the same observation for you though.  You literally have the same racquet as Nadal,” Louis comments, using his racquet to point at Harry’s black and yellow Babolat racquet.

“I do like Nadal, but the racquet was a mere coincidence,” Harry lies, his smile probably giving him away.  Louis rolls his eyes, grin on his face as he makes his way back to the baseline to start the match. 

Harry watches at Louis smooths out the clay with his shoes as he goes.  He does the same on his side of the court, loving the way the clay feels beneath his feet.  It’s always been his favorite surface to play on.  Clay courts aren’t as easy to find in England as there are in Spain, or France.  It was one thing that actually made Harry most excited about his decision to come to a Spanish academy.  

Before Harry even reaches the baseline to get ready to return Louis’ first serve of the match, Louis is already calling out “love all” from across the court.  Harry turns around to see a mischievous smirk on his face.

Harry knew Louis was good from being doubles partners with him in their match against Niall the week before, but playing against him is something completely different.  Being Louis’ doubles partner, you can appreciate the pace and top spin he puts on the ball while watching your opponent struggle to hit it back, but being the one struggling to hit it back himself, is not something Harry can appreciate.

Angles and strategy has always been Harry’s weapon.  He can place the ball perfectly, running his opponents all over the court.  But it turns out that Louis can get to literally every single ball no matter where he puts it.  He’s like lightening out there, quick and attacking. It’s mesmerizing, really. 

Almost every one of their games go to deuce.  It’s exhausting but Harry loves it.  He’s down 2-3 when they switching sides and Louis comes up to him as he’s gulps down his water like it’s a lifeline. “You know, you do play a bit like Nadal. Anyone ever tell you that?” Harry blushes, shaking his head, taking another sip of water.

“Can’t say I’ve heard that one but, uh, thank you, Louis.” Harry says breathlessly, setting down his water, before switching to the other side of the court.

“Never said it was a compliment, Harry. I don’t like Nadal,” Louis replies with a wink. He’s not really sure how to reply to that so he starts the next game.  He needs a distraction before Louis can say anything else that will make him blush red as a tomato. 

The match ends, two grueling hours later.  They’re one of the last matches left on the courts.  Almost everyone else already inside, probably showering or revising for upcoming tests.  Unsurprisingly, Louis wins 6-4, 6-2.

Niall walks up to their court just as they finish the last point, also known as Louis hitting one of the most beautiful shots down the line, making it look effortless. Niall lets out a whistle, as he watches Harry reach for it, clearly a lost cause.

“Give poor Harry a break, you arsehole!” Niall sighs, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Prince Harry did just fine, Niall. In fact, come take a picture of us.  Is that okay, Harry? It’s just, you’re going to be number one in the world someday.” Harry opens his mouth to interrupt, but Louis starts speaking again before he can get a word out. “No, really!  You’re, like, really fucking good.  Don’t think too much about the score, okay? Come on, I need a picture so I can brag to everyone that I beat the best player in the world back in Spain when he was just a little whippersnapper.”  Harry beams at that, staring down at his shoes like they’re the most interesting things in the world.  Of course he’s dreamed of being number one in the world, what tennis player hasn’t?  But he’s never had someone say something like this to him before. It’s just, it’s just a lot to take in. He’s barely known Louis for a week, and yet that was probably one of the nicest things someone has ever said to him. 

“You’re gonna give me a big head,” Harry mumbles, trying for a joke.

“Picture then? Niall get your arse over here!” Louis grabs his phone out his bag, tossing it to Niall, and slinging an arm around Harry’s shoulder. He gives a thumbs up with the hand that isn’t on Harry’s shoulder.

“Ready? Everyone say _Louis’ a dickhead_!” Harry just laughs and Niall snaps a few pictures, tossing his phone back to Louis. Louis unlocks his phone, checking to make sure at least one of the pictures turned out okay, since, according to Louis, Niall’s photography skills are lacking a bit.

 Louis looks up from his phone after a second, shoving his phone in Harry’s face, one of their pictures of the screen. “Quite the dimples you got there, Prince Harry. Curls too. You’re proper charming.” Is anyone surprised when he blushes?

 That night, just as Harry’s about to drift off, the exhaustion of his match with Louis’ weighing him down, he feels his phone buzz next to him. He glances over at Niall, worried he would wake him, but he seemed to be sleeping like a rock on the other side of the room.  It’s a message from a number he doesn’t have saved. When he opens the message he finds the picture of him and Louis from earlier, light from the screen illuminating the room.  He quickly turns his brightness down and scrolls to find a message under the picture.

_just in case u wanted to make this ur profile pic or something to show all ur fans back home what a handsome friend uve made over in spain ;) xxx_

Well, the only person this message could possibly be from was Louis considering he was the only one with the picture, and Niall is sound asleep just a few feet away from him. Louis must’ve gotten his number from Niall then.  He also notes that Louis had called them _friends_.  Harry can’t help but smile, quickly saving the picture before trying to think of a reply. 

**thx im sure my fans will love it aka my mum. so is this louis or was there paparazzi hiding on the court taking pics? x**

Harry locks his phone, trying not to think too much about how eager he is for a reply.  Three minutes later his phone lets out a quiet buzz again.

_It’s nadal actually…goodnight prince harry ;)_

Harry breathes out a little chuckle before replying a simple **goodnight lou xxxxx.** He doesn’t want to think about the fact that he has just called Louis “Lou,” which he’s never done before and probably added four too many x’s at the end of his text. Harry just really admires Louis.  He tries not to think about it too hard but he tosses and turns all night, crinkly blue eyes on his mind. 

When it’s 3 am and he hasn’t gotten any sleep, Harry comes to the conclusion that maybe he’d feel a little better if he just admitted to himself that he might have the smallest, tiniest, speck of a crush on Louis. Probably because Harry really looks up to him as a tennis player.  It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s nice, and funny, and a great personality.  He can always make Harry smile. He’s even better at making Harry blush, and okay he’s pretty cute too, blue eyes that crinkle when he smiles. Well, that escalated quickly. Maybe it was worse than Harry thought.  

The next morning, just as every other morning, Harry was woken up by the shrill sound of Niall’s alarm.  He was used to waking up early back home, but not this early.  Over a week into being at the academy, and he doesn’t think he can ever get used to waking up at 6:15.  His muscles are sore and achy from working harder and longer days than he did with his private coach.  He stretches his arms up, letting out a groan.

“How ya holding up?” Niall asks from his side of the room, still covered in blankets, eyes closed.

Harry gets out of bed grabbing a white Nike shirt, and matching Nike shorts. “’M okay.  Just sore and tired.”

Niall shakes his head in understanding, finally getting up. “You’ll get used to it. Sometimes it sucks but ya gotta remember what you’re working for ya know? It should all pay off in the end.” Harry really hopes Niall’s right.  He does like the academy so far, it’s just a lot of work.  Hardly any time to just breathe. He’s been given an amazing opportunity, and has been blessed with natural talent.  He just wants to prove himself he’s good enough, and make his mum proud, no matter how many times she tells him she’s already more than proud.

That night, after one of the hardest, most demanding days so far, Harry’s phone buzzes just as he’s drifting off to sleep.  He wants to ignore it but curiosity gets the best of him. He opens one eye and checks to see who it is that’s message him so late at night. Not many people text him besides his mum and sister.  The sad truth is that he never really had time for friends.  His sole focus has been tennis.  While all the other kids were having fun, playing outside or going to the movies, Harry was at tennis practice.  He missed a lot of school too, travelling around Europe for tournaments.  That’s one of the reasons his mum really wanted him attend the academy.  It would give him a better opportunity to focus on both education and tennis equally.

He pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind, and smiles when he sees that the message is from Louis.

_u awake?_

Well, he is now that Louis’ text woke him up.  He doesn’t want to make Louis feel bad for waking him up though.

**yep x**

_wanna go on an adventure ? i wanna show you something :)_

As much as Harry wants to just ignore the message, turn his pillow over to the cold side, and knock out until Niall’s alarm startles him awake, he can’t make himself do that.  Of course he’s going to say yes to Louis.

**ok where are we going?**

_patience prince harry, youll have to wait and see !! meet me in the hall in a minute xxxx_

As quietly as possible, Harry gets up out of bed and grabs some sweatpants and a sweatshirt.  He doesn’t want to wake Niall.  Plus, he knows Niall would probably ask a thousand questions if he caught Harry sneaking out at this time of night.

When he opens the door to the hallway, Louis is already waiting next to his door, casually leaning against the wall.  He has a mischievous grin on his face, and a glint in his eye.  He was wearing black shorts, and a blue Adidas sweatshirt to match his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry murmurs, eyes scanning the hall for anyone who might catch them.  He’s pretty sure they’re not supposed to out of their rooms at this time, let alone going on “adventures.”

“Don’t look so scared.  I do this all the time.  Nothing’s going to happen,” Louis assures him.  His worry must be written on his face.  He’s never been good at hiding his emotions.

The two make their way outside, the cool night air feeling refreshing.  Harry can feel Louis glancing over at him occasionally.  He wants to ask Louis where they’re going but he knows Louis won’t tell him.

“We’re almost there,” Louis says, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

They walk for about ten minutes before they finally reach a small hill.  Harry follows Louis’ lead, trudging up to the top. 

“Here we are!” Louis smiles.  The top of the hill over looks all of the academy.  The banks and banks of tennis courts, the buildings, everything.  It’s a pretty great view. 

“How’d you find this?” Harry asks.  The hill is so secluded from everything else at the academy.

Louis just shrugs, taking a minute to answer. “I have trouble sleeping so, one night not long after I arrived, I decided to just explore.  Found this, and have been coming back quite often ever since. Consider yourself lucky, I haven’t even showed it this to Niall.”

Butterflies erupt somewhere inside Harry.  He secretly loves the fact that Louis is showing this to him when they haven’t even known each other for more than two weeks.

“It’s kind of like a home away from home, you know? Like I find it comforting, coming here,” Louis continues. “It sounds stupid, saying it out loud, but I haven’t been home once, since I arrived at the academy.” Stunned by Louis’ admission, he’s not quite sure what to say or think.  Harry couldn’t imagine going that long without seeing his mum.  It hasn’t even been long since he left home and he already misses her terribly.  There’s so many things Harry wants to say, wants to ask.  But he’s unsure of what the right thing to say is.  “It’s okay, you don’t have to like, comfort me or whatever. I’m fine.  I just, it’s nice having somewhere to go that’s mine, ya know? I don’t think anyone else knows about this spot.” Louis lets out a sigh, tearing up pieces of the grass their sitting on.  It feels like this is something big, Louis showing Harry something that obviously means a lot to him.  He’s not really sure what to think of it.

“Do you ever miss home?”

“Um,” Louis says, clearly trying to put his thoughts together in his head. “No, not always.  I miss my sisters, terribly, and my mum of course. I have four younger sisters, and me being here for the past three years, I’ve missed so many important parts of their lives.  I couldn’t possibly go home though. Not yet at least.  Not until I have a successful career, high in the rankings and all that.”

“Why, Louis?” Harry doesn’t want to over step his boundaries but Louis isn’t really giving him very much.

Louis laughs, a bitter laugh. Harry’s heart clenches, without Louis even answering yet, Harry already knows it must be bad.

“Well, growing up, I was always close with my mum.  She was my best friend, really.  My family isn’t well off like most people’s families here, so she did everything she could to give me the best opportunities when it came to tennis.  My real dad left when I was a baby, and she married Mark, my step dad when I was five.  He was like a real father to me, ya know? He adopted me as his own and I took his last name and everything,” Louis looked up at Harry for a second. “Sorry, this story is all over the place. But um, anyway, when I was thirteen, I told my mum and dad, um, I,” Louis lets out another bitter laugh.

“It’s okay, Lou.  You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Harry tells him softly.

“No, no I want to tell you.  You’ll find out eventually anyway. Um, so yeah, when I was thirteen I told them that I’m, that I’m gay,” Louis stutters out, pausing, waiting for Harry to say something, anything.  He looks up, to see Harry already looking at him, nodding to go on. “My mum thankfully accepted me but, um. My dad, he didn’t say anything.  Like at all, and it hurt. His silence, I mean.” Louis stops for a minute to wipe away a few tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says sympathetically, heart breaking for Louis. “You don’t deserve that.”

That brings a small smile to Louis’ face. “Thanks, Prince Harry. I wish I could say that was the worst of it all, but after I told them, my step dad came home from work a few days later like any other day, but he was so angry. He said a lot of stuff that I’ll never forget. It’s hard to think about but basically, um, he was happy that I wasn’t his real son because he could never have a son like that, and all this bullshit.” He stops to take a breath, already emotionally drained. “It’s just, ever since I was five, I had thought of him as my _dad._   He treated me like his son, called me his son, and then suddenly he didn’t see me as his son. I ran straight to my grandad, and told him everything.  He said it was best for me to get away from there so he’s the one paying for me to attend the academy.”

Harry is speechless. He can’t even begin to comprehend what Louis has gone through.  Louis presents himself with so much confidence, he would have never guessed something so awful.

“Louis,” Harry says softly.  Louis looks up, face stained with tear tracks. Harry immediately reaches out to wipe away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. “Louis,” he starts again. “I’m so sorry you’ve gone through that.  I know we haven’t known each other very long but I can still tell you’re such a good person, Louis.  You deserve the best, honestly.” If Harry looks close enough, he’s pretty positive he can see a faint blush on Louis’ golden cheeks.  Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little smug about making Louis blush.  Especially after all the times Louis has made him blush.

“Thanks,” Louis sighs.  Harry can only hope Louis truly believes what he’s just said. “That’s probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.” A small, bittersweet smile plays at Louis’ lips. He takes another deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry I’m going on about this, you’re a really good listener, Harry.”

“I like being there for people,” Harry shrugs. “I’ll always listen.”

“Good to know.”

Harry is curious about so much, but he doesn’t want to make Louis more upset. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but what do you do for holidays?”

“I go home to Ireland with Niall.  But, whenever we’re allowed breaks besides holidays I usually stay here. Put in some extra work,” Louis explains.

Suddenly, Harry remembers when he had toured the academy a few months prior to arriving. “Do a lot of people stay?  A few months ago I came to tour the place during a break and there was this guy hitting groundstrokes like I’ve never seen before.”

Louis lets out a loud bark of laughter. “Nope, that was definitely me.  Thanks for the compliment, you’re full of them tonight, aren’t you?” he teases.

“Fine, I take back everything I said, then.” Just to prove his point he pokes Louis in the arm.

“Oi! You wouldn’t!” Louis exclaims.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t” Harry confesses, quietly. “We should probably head back, yeah? 6:15 comes fast.”

Louis stands up first, offering a hand to Harry.  He takes it, pulling himself up, before stuffing his hands into his pockets.  Harry finds himself wishing he didn’t have to let go though.

They walk back to their rooms side by side, arms occasionally knocking into each other.

“Thanks for showing me your secret spot, Louis.  You didn’t have to do that,” Harry tells him.

“Of course I didn’t, but I wanted to,” Louis replies, a hint of a smile on his face.

They finally reach their rooms, and Harry doesn’t quite feel like sleeping anymore.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight then,” Harry whispers.

“Guess so,” Louis agrees. “Goodnight Prince Harry.” And with that, Louis is gone.

Harry carefully opens his door, as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Niall.  He has no idea what time it is but he’s sure that Niall’s alarm will be going off in just a few hours.  He’s also sure that when he’s exhausted on the court tomorrow, he won’t regret staying up late with Louis. 

Once Harry is in bed, after seeing that it’s 1:30 am, he closes his eyes hoping to drift off to sleep as soon as possible, but his mind is stuck on one thing. Louis.  He just doesn’t know why Louis would tell him something so personal after just meeting each other. Or why he would take Harry to his special place.  Of course he’s glad Louis trusts him, but Louis is hard to read. 

Finally, after a good half hour of tossing and turning, Harry finally drifts off, and it it’s not the first time his last thoughts are about Louis.

**

Just like any other morning Harry is woken up by Niall’s alarm blaring across the room, but this time something is different.  As soon as he opens his eyes, he’s met with Niall staring at him with what seems to be an amused look on his face.

“Goooooood morning!” Niall practically yells, definitely way too enthusiastic for this hour.

Harry groans. “Um, what’s wrong with you?” Harry rasps, clearing his throat.

“Nothing’s wrong with me! But what’s wrong with you? A little tired from, oh I don’t know, sneaking out with Louis last night?” Okay, that was definitely an amused look on Niall’s face.  How did Niall know though? Harry swears he was sleeping when he left and came back.

“What?” Harry tries to play dumb.

“Don’t “what?” me, mate! You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Niall laughs.  Harry gets up out of bed, stalling.

“To answer your question, yes I’m tired,” Harry grumbles, running a hand through his hair.

“But from sneaking out with Louis, right?” Wow, Niall really isn’t giving up on this. Of course he was with Louis.  He and Niall are pretty much the only two people he knows here.

“Yes, Niall I was with Louis!” Harry exclaims, tired of playing Niall’s game.  If they don’t hurry up, they’ll miss breakfast and it won’t be anyone’s fault except Niall’s. 

Niall claps Harry on the back, with a giant grin on his face. “Get in! So you like him then?”

Harry sighs. “Niall! What is with all these questions? It’s too early for this,” he complains, opening the door, not wanting to be late and wanting to escape Niall.

As soon as he opens the door and walks out, he slams into Louis. “Well good morning to you too, Prince Harry!” Louis jokes. “I sure heard a lot of yelling in there lads. Everything okay?” Shit, had Louis just heard that entire conversation?

“Everything’s fine,” Niall pipes in. “Harry here is just a little tired, couldn’t imagine why though! When I fell asleep last night I could’ve sworn he was a sleep too, guess not!” he shrugs, winking at Louis.

Anytime Niall wants to stop acting weird would be absolutely fine with Harry.

Louis winks back at Niall before turning to Harry. “Stay up past your bed time, Prince Harry?”

Luckily before Harry gets a chance to say anything, they’re interrupted by the loud noise of the dining hall, players chatting as they eat their breakfast. The three of them grab their meals before finding an empty spot to sit and eat before starting another long, hard day.  Harry stays quiet all through breakfast, not feeling up to whatever game Niall and Louis are playing.  He eats his omelet zoning in and out, listening to their conversation about what they want to do on Sunday, their only day off. 

Not long after, they find themselves running laps around the courts.  Harry and Niall are running side by side while running Louis is upfront, much faster than the two of them.  If it wasn’t already obvious, it was going to be a long day, especially with how hot the sun is already beating down on them at such an early hour. 

“You okay, mate?” Niall asked, probably concerned by how quiet Harry has been.

Harry inhales and exhales a few times to keep from cramping up before answering a simple, “Yeah.”

Niall’s eyebrows furrow, not buying it. “Is this about Louis?” Harry immediately rolls his eyes.

Yes. “No.”

Niall eyes him suspiciously. “Uh huh. He likes you, you know,” Niall states as if this is common knowledge.

_What?_ Harry stops in place causing the person behind him to run into him, yelling at him in some language he doesn’t understand. “Sorry!” Harry yells, hoping they understand English, quickly trying to catch up to Niall. “He what?” Harry practically chokes on nothing.

Now Niall is the one rolling his eyes. “Louis likes you.”

“No he doesn’t, Niall. Maybe he like respects me as a person? But he doesn’t like me like that.” This causes Niall to snort, and Harry honestly isn’t sure what’s so funny.  

“He’s my best mate, I know if he likes someone.”  Harry doesn’t care what Niall says, he’s not believing this.  He looks around to see Louis who’s way ahead of everyone else.  He catches Louis’ eye and he gives Harry a big smile. Harry smiles back, because, see, they’re _friends._ Friends smile at each other because it’s a nice thing to do. Apparently Niall catches the whole friendly smile thing though because he’s snickering next to Harry mumbling to himself about how he and Louis are idiots. Whatever.

After what feels like eternity, they’re finally done running laps around the courts.  If Harry had the energy, he would be sprinting to his water bottle right now, feeling dehydrated, but he can barely even walk. 

Out of nowhere Louis appears between the two boys slotting his way between them and slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Beautiful day for a run, innit?”

“Jesus Christ, Louis where the fuck did you come from?”

“Niall, please, no swearing on the court,” Louis scolds, twisting Niall’s nipple just because.

“Ow!” Niall yelps in painful but Louis chooses to ignore it, turning his attention to Harry. “You’ve been quiet today, Harry.” Harry just shrugs.

“Well, I know what will cheer you right up! Fancy hitting some ground strokes with me?” Louis asks, a little too enthusiastic for just running what felt like a million laps.

“Wow, Louis you really know how to cheer a guy up,” Harry drawls out sarcastically. He picks up his racquet and heads to the nearest court anyway.

After a long, tiring day, filled with Niall trying to rekindle the conversation they had while they were running, and Louis eyeing him suspiciously, with worry in his eye, he is finally in his room, ready to crawl into bed.  Suddenly his phone buzzes, causing him to jump.  Really though, he’s not sure why he’s surprised because this seems to be the usual now. Harry unlocks his phone, already knowing it has to be Louis. He’s right, of course.

_hi :)_

Harry tries to keep the grin off his face.  Such a simple text making him smile, he needs to calm down a little bit.

**hi yourself xx**

_wanna come hang in my room?? u deserve a break from niall x_

Harry actually laughs out loud at that. It’s not that funny.

“Oi! Who are you texting over there?” Niall asks suspiciously from across the room.

“Uh, my mum,” Harry lies. 

“You’re a shit liar Harry, and Louis will tell me everything eventually if you don’t,” Niall sighs, throwing all the random clothes off his bed before jumping on top of his giant mound of blankets.  Organization is not one of his specialties.

“Well I’ll let Louis tell you because I don’t really know what to tell you,” Harry says honestly.  It’s the truth.  Louis has texted him a few times, they hung out once, and Louis told him some really personal stuff about his past.  It doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Right?

“Whatever you say,” Harry hears Niall mumble from his bed.  Just then Harry realizes he’s yet to respond to Louis. 

**ur right being his roommate is hard work. be there in a min xxx**

Harry throws on a plain white t-shirt and a soft pair of gray sweatpants.  They’re comforting, somehow reminding him of home. He hasn’t been homesick really, but being away from his mum and sister is tough. The three of them are so close. Luckily his mum got him an international phone plan just before he left. He tries to text or call whenever he has a few extra minutes to himself. 

Quickly, Harry pockets his phone and leaves before Niall can ask or say anything else.  There’s only two other rooms between his and Louis’ so it only takes a second before he’s knocking on Louis’ door, unsure if he should just walk in or what.

“Come in!” Louis calls.

Harry opens the door and peers in, surprised to find that Louis doesn’t have a roommate.  He had never mentioned one before so Harry just assumed they weren’t close friends.

Louis looks up from where's typing away on his laptop, smile on his face. "Hey," he says softly.  Louis looks comfortable in the blue Adidas hoodie he wore just the other night.

His room is different from Harry and Niall's since Louis is the only one living in it.  As horrifying as it is, Louis may be messier than Niall.  Louis' bed is off to the right, and his desk in the left corner, in between, the floor is barely visible.  Clothes, shoes, tennis balls, and racquets cover the whole room.

 "Lou, have you ever heard of this thing called cleaning?" Harry jokes, although he's actually not really joking at all.  He could never live like this.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Nope, no idea what that is. Make yourself at home though," he says, scooting over on his bed, patting the space next to him.  At least his bed is clean, or looks to be.

 Harry makes his way across the small room, careful not to step on anything that looks important. He plops down next to Louis, arms touching with the small amount of space they have on the bed.

 "Why don't you have a roommate?" Harry questions.

 Louis shrugs, still typing away on his laptop. "Dunno actually.  I think my granddad pays extra for me to have a single room or something, not sure.  It can be lonely at times, but sometimes it's nice to just be by yourself.  Don't get much time for ourselves here do we?  I'm sure it's not easy being roommates with Niall," Louis finishes, looking up from his laptop.

 Harry's phone buzzes then. "Speaking of the devil, he just texted me," Harry laughs.  He's a little scared to open it considering it's probably about Louis, who is in fact sitting right next to him.  Harry sneakily tries to hide his screen from Louis, hoping he won't notice, so Harry can open the message without him seeing it.  Just his luck though, Louis catches on to his suspicious behavior immediately.

"Hey! No secrets! Give me a look then if it's so important!" Louis demands.  Harry hasn't even had a chance to read the message before Louis is prying the phone out of his hands.  The message could say literally anything.  Harry's heartbeat picks up as he watches Louis read the message silently to himself.  Whatever the message says makes Louis' eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Jesus," Louis mutters to himself.  Harry wants to ask what the message says, but he’s scared to ask, not sure if he really wants to know.

"Can I see it, Lou? Didn't really get a chance to read it before you stole my phone with your greedy hands," Harry tries for a joke.  Louis wordlessly hands Harry's phone back.

Harry takes a deep breath before reading the words on the screen:  ** _dnt think i dnt kno where u r right now use protection and let me know how big (or small) louis’ dick is when you get back ;)_**

Well, then. Harry practically chokes on his own spit.  Out of anything Niall could've said, he wasn't really expecting it to be that. He dares a glance at Louis who's already looking at him.

"Well, I'm a bit bloody concerned he's so curious about the size of my dick. I don't know about you!" Louis remarks.  Harry can't help but laugh at that. "You want to watch a movie?" Louis asks. "I have a few downloaded on my laptop." Harry nods, relieved Louis doesn’t seem too weird about what Niall had just said, agreeing while Louis searches his laptops for the movies, and hands it over to Harry to choose.  

"Love Actually," Harry chooses immediately.

Louis scoffs, "Should've known, you seem like a Love Actually kind of guy." Louis clicks away, setting up the movie.

"Heyyyyyy, Hugh Grant is proper fit, Louis!" Harry defends, and oh. There it is.  Louis had told Harry just a few nights prior, on the hill, that he's gay.  Harry, on the other hand, hadn't mentioned anything to Louis about his sexuality yet.  It's not that he didn't want Louis to know, it's just, he hadn't brought it up.  He wasn't sure exactly how to. 

Harry can hear Louis inhale sharply next to him. "You-you think so?" Louis asks, cautiously, as if he wasn't sure he heard Harry correctly.  He's still staring at his laptop.

"Well, yeah.  Maybe not as fit as, say, Patrick Dempsey but in my humble, opinion, yes, Hugh Grant is very fit, besides the fact that it is a touching movie about love being all around, which I'm a strong believer in," Harry finishes with a smile on his face. 

Louis finally looks up from his laptop, studying Harry's face. "Are you, um, are you.."

"Gay?" Harry supplies. 

Louis nods, mutely.

"Yeah, I am," Harry tells him, softly.

There's a hint of a smile on Louis' face but he just nods in response. "So, the movie then?" Louis asks, positioning his laptop between them as Hugh Grant's voice rings throughout the small room.  

Harry moves around, trying to find a comfortable position, wrapped in one of Louis' soft blue blankets on his bed. After shifting around for a minute, careful not to knock the laptop out of place, Harry gets comfortable, head on Louis' shoulder.  He feels Louis tense for a moment, before relaxing and snuggling further into the bed. Maybe even a little closer to Harry.

It's halfway through the movie and Harry can barely keep his eyes open between the calm sound of Louis breathing, the hand Louis has in his hair, and the exhaustion of another long day coming down on him.

"Tired?" Louis asks, barely above a whisper, continuing to play with Harry's chocolate brown curls.  

Harry nods, head still resting on Louis' should. "Should probably head back to my room, getting late and all," He mumbles, but makes no effort to move.  Forget tennis, Harry kind of wants to stay here, head on Louis’ shoulder forever.  

“Past your bedtime?” Louis jokes, yawning through his words.

“Niall’s probably waiting up for me, wanting to ask a million questions about your dick.  Should I tell him it was disappointing?” Harry smirks knowing he’ll get a reaction out of Louis from that.

“Don’t even think about it, Styles, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Louis isn’t wrong about that.

Harry lifts his head off Louis’ shoulder, meeting his eyes. “Heard we’re running lines tomorrow morning, better be off then,” Harry murmurs, not looking away.

Louis nods, leaning over to press a kiss onto Harry’s forehead. “Goodnight, Prince Harry.”

Harry ducks his head, suddenly shy. “’Night, Lou,” Harry whispers, trying to hide his smile. He gets up and opens Louis’ door, looking back at him one more time before shutting it softly.

He heads back to his room unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face like an idiot.

_Fuck._ Harry’s in way deeper than he thought he was. They had practically cuddled, AND Louis _kissed_ his forehead? There’s just something so intimate about a forehead kiss, Harry thinks.  It can say so many things, but they’re always so soft, almost saying, I care about you, like, a lot. Well at least Harry hopes that’s what Louis’ thinking.

When he walks into his room Niall is, unfortunately, still awake, on the phone with someone from Ireland.  Harry knows this because Niall’s accent gets ten times thicker when he’s talking to someone back home.  He tries to contain his smile so he doesn’t look too suspicious, not wanting Niall to start making assumptions about things.

Harry crawls into bed and shuts his eyes, his mind still reeling.  He doesn’t want to think about it too much, but he can’t help but wonder what this all means.  He does like Louis a lot, and it’s clear that Louis has some kind of interest in Harry.  It’s not like that actually kissed, it was just a kiss on the forehead. Maybe Louis meant it in a friendly way. Although Harry can’t say he knows many people who tenderly kiss their mates on the forehead after a night of cuddling while watching Love Actually.

A few minutes later, Niall stops talking on the phone, and the room his finally quiet.  Harry can hear him toss his phone onto his desk, rummaging through his clothes.

"I’m not an idiot Harry, I know you’re awake, now spill!” Niall demands.

Harry doesn’t open his eyes, but says “Sorry to disappoint you mate but we were watching a movie.” Harry turns over in bed, facing the wall hoping to end the conversation.

Harry can hear Niall hopping up in bed, getting situated. “Okay, I’m sure it started out as watching a movie, but then a few minutes later, hands are down pants, mouths are on mouths,” Niall laughs.  It’s not funny.

“Niall!” Harry huffs. “If you really must know, we were watching Love Actually, that’s literally it, and then,” Harry clears his throat, “Louiskissedmeontheforehead.” He rushes it out in hopes that Niall won’t understand.

Niall makes a gasping sound. “He what?!”

Harry sighs, flipping over to face Niall. “He kissed me on the forehead, okay? No need to make a big deal about it. I’m sure it was just a friendly gesture.”

“Harry,” he laughs. “It is a big deal. I’ve known Louis for two years, and let me tell you, this is a big deal. I know you’ve only been here for a little while but I can tell, you mean a lot to Louis.  He’s been through some hard times, and he doesn’t trust just anyone.  Believe me when I say he doesn’t just go around giving out kisses on the forehead.  I know I joke around a lot, but this, I’m serious about.  You’ve made him smile a lot more than I’ve seen recently.  I think he misses his sisters a lot, but I don’t know Harry, there’s something about you,” Niall admits.  This is by far the most serious Harry has seen Niall.  His heart swells and breaks simultaneously.  He’s happy that Louis apparently cares about him, but it just breaks his heart hearing what Louis has been through. 

“Wow. I-I don’t really know what to say,” Harry confesses, absentmindedly picking at a thread on his blanket.  Everything has left him a bit speechless lately.

Niall smiles at him sympathetically.  “You don’t have to say anything, Harry.  Get some rest, alright?” Niall flips the light off and Harry is left in the darkness with his own thoughts.  Too many of them swirl around his head, and it seems that it’s become a thing now—think about Louis so much that he can’t even sleep. 

**

The next few weeks pass in a blur of Louis, Louis, tennis, and more Louis. Harry knows the reason he came to Spain was for tennis, like his future literally depends on this stuff, but he can’t help that Louis shines brighter than anything else.  Time flies when you spend it with him Harry realizes.  He honestly can’t believe it’s already nearing the end of October.

Since the night Louis kissed Harry on the forehead, they’ve been hanging out almost every night.  Occasionally Niall will hang out with them, but most of the time it’s just Harry and Louis either watching movies, going to sit on the hill, or just lying in bed talking.  Harry loves listening to Louis talk.  He has so much to say about everything, his strong Yorkshire accent only making his stories more entertaining.  Harry feels like he can never stop laughing when they’re together either.

Not much has happened since that one night though, just small touches here or there. But they learn almost everything about each other.  Louis talks more about his sisters and his friends he left behind.  Harry tells Louis about when his parent divorced years ago. He didn’t mean to cry but it had been so long since he had talked about it.  Louis had held him the whole time telling him that it was okay.  It meant more to Harry then he could ever say.

Just like most nights, tonight they’re lying in Louis’ bed, face to face, talking about nothing and anything.

There’s a lull in the conversation, and they’re both just lying there in a little cocoon of Louis’ soft blankets, staring at each other.  It should be uncomfortable but it’s not.  It’s never uncomfortable with Louis.

Louis is the one to break the silence, like most times. “You’re really beautiful, Prince Harry.  Did you know that?” A shock goes up Harry’s spine. Louis just called him _beautiful._   Harry doesn’t even know what to say to that.  No one has ever called him beautiful before.  In fact, no one’s ever treated Harry the way Louis does.

Harry’s staring wide eyed at Louis, and before he can register what’s happening, Louis’ lips are on his, soft and warm.  He’s almost frozen for a moment until it really hits him.  Louis is kissing him, like _really kissing him_.  He finally kisses back, and it’s amazing, maybe even life changing.  He knows it’s cliché but he feels like fireworks are going off in his head, in his heart, behind his eyes. He feels invincible.  He’s pretty sure Louis’ lips could solve every problem in the world.   

“Is this okay?” Louis murmurs against Harry’s plush, red lips.  Harry doesn’t have the ability to speak in this moment.  The only thing he can do is nod his head yes, not even opening his yes. Louis’ lips are back on his, hand on Harry’s soft hip pulling him closer.  Louis is a magnet, and he doesn’t think he can ever get close enough if he tried, but that won’t stop him from trying.

Days could have passed and Harry wouldn’t have even noticed, mesmerized by the feeling. He has no idea how long they’ve been making out for but he never wants to stop.  Louis is so gentle with him, alternating between a hand in Harry’s curls, and a hand rubbing up and down his side.  Butterflies erupt in his stomach every time Louis bites his lip or murmurs Harry’s name into his mouth. When Louis slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, Harry’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to Heaven.

Much to Harry’s dismay, Louis eventually pulls back, planting a tender kiss on Harry’s forehead before returning to their previous position, laying face to face.  Louis keeps a hand in Harry’s hair, gently running his fingers through it, and Harry’s heart swells once again.  He feels like they have a lot to discuss but he kind of just wants to stay like this for a while.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Harry,” Louis says softly, brushing Harry’s hair off his forehead.

Harry inhales sharply. “I’m think about you,” he states, honestly, without a moment of hesitation.  “Your lips. How I miss them already.”  Louis doesn’t waste a moment before pulling Harry in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in immediately, pulling away a few moments later with a dirty, slick noise.

“What are you thinking about, Lou?” Harry asks after a moment.  It’s only fair he asks Louis the same question.

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling the way Harry loves. “How perfect your lips are.  They’re so soft and plush, and warm.  I’m thinking about how I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Louis tells him, thumb rubbing over Harry’s bottom lip as he speaks.  “I’m glad it finally happened.”

“Me too,” Harry whispers. 

After a while, Louis situates them so that he’s lying on his back, and Harry has his head on Louis’ chest.  Harry listens to Louis’ heartbeat while Louis scratches his back.  It’s a bit intimate he thinks, listen to someone’s heartbeat.  It’s like they’re a real, living person, and they’re allowing you close enough to hear what’s keeping them alive.  It’s a lot.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me tonight.” It’s not a question.

“Okay.” And they fall asleep just like that, Louis’ heartbeat in Harry’s ear like a lullaby. The steady rhythm pulls him into sleep.

**

The next morning Harry wakes up with his face smashed into Louis’ shoulder and their legs intertwined.  His body is twisted in the most awkward position, but he doesn’t really want to move.  Waking up with his face in Louis’ shoulder is definitely something he could get used to. 

He’s awake before Louis so he just snuggles in closer, listening to the slow, soothing sound of Louis’ breathing.  Harry can’t help but think how peaceful Louis looks while sleeping.  It seems that Louis is always moving one hundred miles a minute, so it’s rare to see him like this.  It seems like something not many people have had the privilege of seeing.  He feels special knowing Louis’ allowing him to get this close, but it’s also slightly terrifying. 

Harry’s deep in thought when he feels Louis start to stir. “Morning, Prince Harry,” Louis murmurs, voice rough with sleep.  Luckily it’s Sunday, their day off, so they can take as long as they want to wake up.

Louis yawns and stretches before swiftly, flipping himself over on top of Harry, kissing him hungrily, wasting no time. It’s different from the slow, gentle kisses they first shared the night before.  It’s like they’re on fire now, real heat behind each kiss. 

Harry is practically whining under Louis as he moves to press scorching hot kisses down the column of Harry’s throat. He stops in one particular spot on Harry’s adams apple and sucks, causing Harry to wiggle under him.

“Babe,” Louis murmurs as he presses kisses along Harry’s jaw, making his way to Harry’s ear. It’s the first time Louis has called him that and it drives him absolutely crazy, loving the way Louis voice sounds in the morning. “You’re so wonderful, my Prince,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear.  Harry doesn’t know why those words hit him so hard, but they do, and suddenly there are tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He doesn’t want Louis to notice. They were having such a nice moment but his sniffles give him away.  Louis pulls back from where he’s kissing Harry’s collarbone immediately.

“Harry?” he asked, voice laced with concern. “Did I-did I do something wrong?”

Shaking his head no, tears really start to run down Harry’s cheeks, flushed from a mixture of the heat of the kisses and embarrassment from his tears. Things were going so well.  Why did he have to go and ruin them?

“Babe, talk to me, please,” Louis begs, pushing Harry’s hair away from where it’s falling into his eyes.

After taking a few deep breaths, Harry finally feels like he can talk. “S-sorry Lou.”

Louis shakes his head, “Don’t apologize, Harry.  Just tell me what’s wrong. You’re making me worried.” He moves from where he’s straddling Harry’s hips to lay next to him. He uses the pad of this thumbs to wipe away the tears that are left on Harry’s cheeks.

“You told me I’m beautiful and wonderful,” Harry mumbles.  Louis is immediately confused.  He didn’t think those were things that would upset Harry. He meant what he said.  Harry is so beautiful to him, one of the most wonderful people he’s ever met.

“You’re gonna need to give me more than that, love. I’m sorry if that upset you, I was being honest,” Louis tells him, running his thumb across Harry’s cheek.

“No, Louis. No. It’s just, no one’s ever, like, no one’s ever told me nice things like that before, I mean my mum has, of course, but, it was just, like, really nice? Basically, I, back home I don’t really have friends because I never had time. I missed a lot of school for tennis, and when I wasn’t at school I was a tennis, and I never really realized what I’ve missed out on until I met you and Niall, but especially you.  No one’s ever, like, treated me the way you treat me?” Harry finishes his ramble.  He avoids Louis’ eyes, worried what he just said will make Louis think differently of him, or that he said something wrong.

“Harry? Will you look at me, babe?” Louis asks, gently. 

Slowly, Harry meets Louis’ gaze, who’s looking at him sympathetically.  “I’m sorry you feel like you’ve missed on something, but you’re an amazing tennis player, Harry.  Remember, future number 1 in the world, I’m serious about that! All your hard work will pay off one day. I mean every word I’ve said.  You got me and Niall, now, and we aren’t too bad I don’t think,” Louis winks, squeezing Harry’s hand. 

Harry can feel a flush creeping onto his cheeks, “Thanks, Lou.”  Suddenly Louis remembers, Harry is so young, looking so small curled up next to Louis.  He forgets they aren’t the same age sometimes.

“Do you want to talk about all this?” Louis gestures between him and Harry.  Harry nods, glad Louis is the one who brought it up first. 

Before Louis can begin to speak, Harry opens his mouth, already knowing what he needs to know. “Louis,” he begins, nervously playing with a loose thread on his shirt. “I really like you, okay? And I need to know your intentions because this,” Harry gestures between the two of them, like Louis had just done a moment before, “can’t just be something we do sometimes.  I just can’t put myself through that.  It’s either all or nothing with me, okay? And I’d really, really prefer it’s not nothing.” 

Louis must notice how nervous Harry looks because he sits up, gesturing for Harry to come sit in his lap.  Harry does immediately.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Prince Harry, you don’t have to worry, I’ll gladly take all of you,” Louis tells him, playfully biting his shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long, but I was just worried I’d scare you away.  You’ve only been here a few months, and I don’t want to distract you from tennis, you know?”

“Louis, you’re the best player in this entire academy.  You’re the one with a real shot here, I don’t want to distract you either.”

“I think it’s better to go through this with someone by your side though, don’t you?”

Harry looks Louis in the eyes. “I’m a big believer in picking someone supportive.” And on that note, they’re kissing again. 

**

A few hours of kissing and cuddling later, and Harry decides he should go back to his room to change clothes and maybe work on some homework.

Somehow, his phone had gotten lost in the mess on Louis’ floor so hasn’t checked it in hours.  What he finds is a ton of messages from Niall asking him where he is and then a ton more messages with lots of winky faces and suggestive emojis.  They find Louis’ phone in a similar state. 

Sighing, after he looks at his phone, and kisses Louis one last time, he leaves the room.  He can’t say he’s exactly excited to face Niall.  But he’s pretty fucking happy, so not much can really bring him down right now. 

When he walks in their shared room, he finds Niall sitting at his desk while working on some homework on his laptop.  Niall doing homework is a rare occasion, so he must’ve really had nothing better to do. 

Niall looks up immediately, eyes the size of saucers.

“What?” Harry asks. Niall is laughing hysterically. “Is there something on my face?”

That only makes Niall laugh harder, throwing his head back. “Not your face, mate. Your neck.”

Harry scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket, opening it to the front camera to examine whatever Niall finds so hilarious.  Harry nearly drops his phone when he sees it. “Holy Jesus,” he whispers to himself.  Of course, this starts Niall on a whole new laughing fit.  He has a hickey that is literally the size of Europe on his neck.  That might even be an understatement.  Basically, it’s huge.

“Would you like to explain then?” Niall asks, closing his laptop, giving Harry his full attention.

Harry can feel his face heating up. He probably looks like a tomato.  Actually, his face is probably the same color as the mark on his neck. “I was attacked, actually!” Harry lies, unconvincingly.

Niall scoffs, “Yeah, by Louis’ mouth.” Well, he’s not wrong.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” And cue Niall laughing again.

“Are you going to give me details or not, Harry?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Louis kissed me for the first time last night and now we’re kind of like, together,” he shrugs going for casual despite the fact that he can’t contain his smile.  He decides to leave out the part where he had his extremely embarrassing break down.

Wow, him and Louis are together, aren’t they? It feels good to say it out loud.  Butterflies erupt in his stomach for what feels like the millionth time.

“About fucking time!” Niall practically yells.  He gets up from his chair and hugs Harry. “Well, I gotta go but Louis and hear his side of the story, don’t I? Congrats, mate!” Niall says, already making his way towards Louis’ room.

An hour later, and half way through his English essay, Niall’s back.  “Hey Niall,” Harry greets, briefly looking up from his laptop.

“Hey. So, Louis seems happy,” Niall tells him, plopping down at his desk across the room.  Harry’s heart swells at that.  Hearing that makes him happy.  The prospect of being the one to make his eyes crinkle like that when he smiles, it’s the best feeling in the world.

“Good,” Harry murmurs, fixing a sentence in his essay.

“You should’ve listened to me all along! I told you he likes you like two months ago, Harry!” Okay, maybe Niall is actually right for once, but Harry was just in a little bit of denial.  It all worked out in the end.  No need for any arguments.

“Guess you’re right.  Better mark this one down in the history books, Niall is right for once,” Harry teases. Niall just flips him off before going back to his homework.

A few minutes later his phone buzzes, _Louis :)_ popping up on the screen.  Harry deems this the right time to change the smiley face to a heart emoji.  He knows for a fact his name is saved as “Prince Harry” in Louis’ phone with a crown emoji and everything.

_heard a rumor u got attacked by a vampire…sorry bout tht babe xx_

Of course Niall had given Louis shit about it.  It’s okay though, Harry was going to tease him about it too.

**its ok it was a hot vampire so i dont mind too much**

Even Harry rolls his eyes at himself for that text but he can’t resist.  He goes back to his essay, waiting for Louis to respond but instead, their door is opening, and Louis is walking in.  A smile spreads across Harry’s face immediately.

“Let’s see it then,” Louis says smuggly, walking across the room to where Harry is lounging on his bed. Harry knows he must be referring to the massive hickey.  He moves to the edge of his bed so Louis can stand in between his legs, and moves his neck to the side to give Louis a better view of what he left on Harry’s skin.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, mostly to himself.  He runs a thumb over the bruise, sending goosebumps over Harry’s skin. “Babe, honest, I didn’t know it was gonna be like that,” Louis assures him.  He doesn’t think he could ever get used to Louis calling him babe, he absolutely loves it.

Harry looks up to meet Louis’ eyes, “Lou, it’s fine.”

Louis’ thumb ghosts over it again. “It’s kinda hot though, innit?” Louis whispers.  “Everyone knows you’re mine now,” thumb still stroking his neck.  Harry inhales sharply, nodding. All he can hear is _mine._ He’s Louis’ and Louis is his.

In a way, it’s all happened so fast.  But at the same time it felt like ever since he got to the academy, everything has been building up to this.

“Louis!” Niall bellows from the other side of the room. “You may be whispering but I can hear every single word you just said.” 

Louis just shrugs, hopping in bed with Harry.  He closes Harry’s laptop and declares the rest of the day should be dedicated to cuddling not homework.  Who is Harry to say no to that?

**

The rest of October and November pass in a blur.  Harry is really starting to see how much improvement he’s made since he came to the academy.  Louis has helped him a lot as well.  The demanding schedule hasn’t gotten any easier, but Harry is used to it by now. 

There’s only two weeks left until they’re allowed to go home for the holidays.  To say he’s excited to see his family would be an understatement.  This is obviously the longest he’s been away from them and it’s been hard.  He doesn’t usually have much time to think about it, but some nights it really gets to him.  Harry feels bad since Louis hasn’t been home in over three years, but Louis is always there to hold him through the rough nights, promising he’ll be home before he knows it. 

There’s something that’s been on Harry’s mind for a while, but he hasn’t been sure how to bring it up to Louis.  Tonight, they’re out on the courts past the time of match play.  It’s just the two of them.  Harry’s been trying to master the inside out forehand, something Louis is unsurprisingly very good at.  Of course, Louis being the supportive boyfriend that he is, has been helping Harry with it as much as possible. Louis explained to Harry that he thinks it could be a real weapon for Harry if he gets it down right.

Tonight, Harry is exhausted.  He had a tough match during match play that really knocked the wind out of him.  He’s just hit four balls in a row into the net. He can see Louis getting impatient, shaking his head from the other side of the court where he’s feeding the balls to Harry.

“Baby, please, focus!” Louis shouts. 

Harry just rolls his eyes.  Louis is a great teacher because he knows what he’s talking about. The problem is thought, that he has very little patience, and it only aggravates Harry. “I’m getting water,” Harry grumbles, tossing his racquet on the ground, not caring where it lands.

They meet at the side of the net where Louis immediately begins telling him everything he’s doing wrong.  Harry just gulps down water so he doesn’t have to talk. “You’re not using your legs, Harry. And your racquet head is too closed, you’re hitting it into the net every time!” Louis stresses.

“I know,” Harry mumbles, setting his water down.

“If you know then why do you keep doing it, hmm?” Louis challenges.

“I’m not having this fight with you again, Louis.” Of course, he knows that statement is going to make Louis mad.

“Oh, so sorry for caring, and wanting you to be the best player you can be! I am such a terrible, terrible boyfriend aren’t I?” Harry says nothing. “Hmm, Prince Harry?” They’re both under a lot of stress right now, practices have been harder than ever, and exams are coming up just before the holiday break.  This is the result of it.

“Babe, please, just stop. I have dead legs tonight, and I have a lot on my mind,” Harry admits.

Louis immediately looks worried.  “Is everything okay? Do you want talk about it?” He asks immediately.  Harry nods.  They sit down on the bench in between courts.  As soon as they’re sitting, Louis takes Harry’s hand in his, resting their interlocked hands on his thigh.

This is something Harry has been meaning to bring up for a while but he keeps putting it off.  He’s nervous is all, because it’s an important question.  One that he’s not sure he’ll handle well if the answer is no.

“Do you, um, I,” Harry stops for a minute to collect his thoughts.  Louis waits. “I know you always go to Ireland with Niall for the holidays, but, would you, um, would you want to come home with me to Holmes Chapel instead? It’s okay if you don’t, I’m not, like, forcing you but I would love to bring you home,” Harry stutters out. He looks up to find Louis smiling at him.

“Of course, I’ll spend the holidays with you, Prince Harry,” Louis says, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Thank you, babe. That’s very nice of you. Your mum is okay with it?”

Harry nods, “She can’t wait to meet you, Lou!” He’s so excited now, not sure why he was so nervous in the first place.  It’s so surreal is the thing, bringing his first boyfriend home for the holidays.  If someone would have told him that when he first got to the academy he would’ve laughed. 

“Oh, god.  Better be on my best behavior then.  Can’t have my boyfriend’s mum hating me now, can I?” Louis brings Harry’s hand up to press a kiss into the back of it.

“Lou, she loves you already, trust me,” Harry reassures him. “It’ll be so great. I’ll even bake you a nice birthday cake and everything! I used to be a baker, you know,” Harry winks. 

Louis just rolls his eyes, “Yes, Harry, I think you’ve mentioned it once or twenty times.” 

It’s something Louis teases him about all the time, but it’s something Harry’s proud of.  While he’s fortunate enough to come from a family who could afford to give him such amazing opportunities in tennis, he actually paid for some of it himself, spending what little free time he had working in a small bakery in Holmes Chapel.  He loved every minute of it, even misses it sometimes.

“Let’s hit a few more shots before we call it a night, okay?” Louis suggest.  Harry rolls his eyes, but stands up and pulls Louis up with him to hit just a few more.  He knows it’ll help in the long run.  Sometimes, every once in a while, Louis is right about things.  Louis likes to remind him that someday he’ll be thanking Louis when he hits an inside out forehand winner against Nadal.  Harry has a hard time believing that’ll ever happen, but Louis seems pretty sure of it.

_Pick someone supportive,_ Harry thinks to himself for the millionth time since he and Louis started dating.

 

**  
The next two weeks pass way too slowly for Harry’s liking.  There’s so much anticipation leading up to the holidays.  He can’t wait to see his family, and he really can’t wait for them to meet Louis. There’s so much he has to do when they get home too.  Buying Louis a birthday and Christmas present will be his first order of business. After that, he needs to give Louis the grand tour of his old stomping grounds, take him to the bakery Louis’ heard so much about, play in the snow in the park, drink hot chocolate by the fire, kiss Louis under the mistletoe, the list is endless.  Harry wants Louis to have the best birthday and Christmas ever, especially since he remembers Louis mentioning holidays are tough for him sometimes, not being with his family.  He tells Louis just as much.  Louis responds with a kiss, and assures Harry that as long as they’re together it’s going to be great. 

Harry had been worried Niall’s feelings would be hurt when they told him Louis would be spending Christmas in Holmes Chapel instead of Niall’s hometown Mullingar.  Niall had just rolled his eyes and told them he had assumed that was the plan seeing as they’re attached at the hip.

Finally after two weeks of tennis and exams, Harry and Louis are on the plane home to England.  An hour into the flight and Louis won’t stop fidgeting, bounding his knee up and down, biting his nails. It’s driving Harry crazy.  He pulls Louis’ fingers away from his mouth and interlocks their hands. “Will you stop moving for just a second?” Harry pleads.

“Sorry, babe,” Louis apologizes, still bouncing his knee up and down.

“You’re still moving, you know,” Harry points out, staring at Louis’ knee.

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis mutters. “Just nervous is all.”

“Why?” Harry asks concerned, kissing the back of Louis’ hand.

“First time back to England in three years, and I just want your family to like me.  You deserve the best, and I try to give you that but what if you’re family doesn’t see that? You’re a Prince after all, I’m not royal like you,” Louis jokes.

“You know, for all the times you’ve called me “Prince Harry,” you do realize there’s King Louis right? I’m just a Prince, you’re the real deal, Louis. You’re a king,” Harry grins. “My family will love you, it’s cute that you’re worried though.”

“There’s nothing cute about me Harry.  I’m proper handsome,” Louis says. “You’re the cute one in this relationship, dimples and curly hair.” Louis pinches Harry’s dimples. Harry feels like since he met Louis he hasn’t stopped smiling, dimples out at all times.

“Right. Handsome and rugged, first thing that pops in my head when I think of you.” It’s a lie though, really.  When Harry thinks of Louis, he thinks of the sun.  Louis is his sun really, shining bright into his life, keeping him warm.

After what feels like eternity, they’re touching down in England.  Unsurprisingly, it’s raining. Nothing’s changed then, England is just the way Harry left it.  The two collect their bags and walk hand and hand to where Harry’s mum told him they would be waiting. 

Harry’s mum and sister spot them first.  His face lights up immediately running to give them hugs.  Louis watches fondly, a hint of sadness in the pit of his stomach never experiencing these types of things with his family.

“Harry we’ve missed you so much! You’ve grown so much!” Harry’s mum cries, kissing him on the cheek.  “And you must be Louis!” Harry’s mum pulls Louis into a warm, welcoming hug.

“Call me Anne, dear. It’s so lovely to meet you! Harry’s told us all about what a tennis star you are!” Louis blushes, and Harry thinks it may be one of the first times he’s ever seen Louis blush. 

“Thank you, nice to meet you,” Louis says to Anne before turning to Gemma and introducing himself. 

“Boys, I need to take a pic of you two, this is so exciting!” Anne gestures for them to pose, despite the fact that they’re standing in the middle of a crowded airport.

“ _Mum_ ,” Harry groans. “We can take plenty of pictures another time. Let’s go home,” Harry begs.

“Come on, Prince Harry. Is taking a picture with me so terrible?” Louis jokes, poking Harry in the side.

“Prince Harry?” Gemma asks incredulously.  “You two are ridiculous.” There’s hint of fondness somewhere in her voice, Harry’s sure of it.

Harry just rolls his eyes, going to stand next to Louis.  Louis immediately wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.  Somehow one picture turns into a thousand pictures.  Anne insists they take every combination of pictures possible.  First just Harry and Louis. Then Harry, Louis, and Gemma.  Then Harry, Louis, and Anne. Just Harry and Gemma.  Just Harry, Gemma, and Anne. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Harry declares, grabbing his bags and Louis’ hand before his mum can snap another picture. Although he’s pretty sure she’s taking pictures of him and Louis holding hands from where she’s walking behind them. He’ll probably ask her to send them to him later, even if he’s embarrassed now.

They have a bit of a ride home from the airport, but once they’re in Holmes Chapel, Harry points out everything to Louis from the first tennis court he played on, to his favorite restaurant, to the park where he had held a girl’s hand for the first time years ago.  Louis kicks him after that one. 

“Oh, a little jealous, are we?” Harry teases.  Louis just rolls his eyes and kicks him again. 

**

Finally, they’re home.  Words can’t explain what it’s like to be here after being away for so long.

Harry steps inside, Louis in tow, breathing in the familiar scent.  It makes him feel at ease, more relaxed than he’s felt in ages.   

He shows Louis upstairs so they can set their bags down in his room. 

When Harry had first asked his mum if Louis could stay with them for the holiday she happily agreed but insisted Louis stay in the guest room.  After a lot of begging, she finally agreed Louis could stay in Harry’s room.  He told his mum he didn’t want Louis to feel lonely, which was true.  But his mum didn’t need to know that they sleep together almost every night at the academy, and don’t sleep well apart.  They’ve been together for about three months now, but it feels like eternity.  It scares Harry sometimes, how fast they clicked and how well they fit together.  He knows he’s young but he can’t imagine feeling this way about anyone else, and he really can’t imagine surviving the academy without Louis.  He’s afraid to think too hard about it, but if soulmates are a thing, Louis is probably his soulmate.

“So this is your room then,” Louis says, not really a question.  He takes a look around before plopping down on Harry’s bed.  “Nadal poster of course, wouldn’t expect any less from you, babe.  Gotta get some Federer in here though,” Louis tells him, getting under Harry’s blankets, exhaustion from travelling starting to get with him. 

It makes Harry smile. Louis’ here with him, clearly making himself at home, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

“Come have a lie down with me, babe.  Give me a proper welcome to your bed,” Louis waggles his eyebrows.  Harry’s there in a second, collapsing on top of Louis.  Louis’ arms immediately wrap around Harry, squeezing him tight. “Thanks for bringing me home, Prince Harry.”

“Thank you for coming home, King Louis,” Harry grins, before leaning down to kiss Louis. He captures Louis’ lips slowly and gently.  It’s a tender kiss, which Harry tries to put all of him emotions into.

Slowly, they work their way up to more heated kisses.  Louis flips them over so Harry is under him. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear before sucking kisses down Harry’s neck.  “My beautiful, perfect boy. All mine,” he’s murmuring as he continues to work on Harry’s neck.

Harry whines at that, throwing his head back, giving Louis more access to the milky skin.  Louis runs his hands down Harry’s sides before sitting up on Harry’s thighs to take Harry’s shirt off, as well as his own, tossing them onto the floor.  He takes a moment to really look at Harry.  Harry’s lips are so red from all their kissing, Louis can’t help but reach out and slowly run his thumb across them.  Harry’s pokes his tongue out to lick at Louis’ thumb.  Louis moves his hands to cup Harry’s face, and they’re kissing again, hot and fast.  He’s licking into Harry’s mouth, tasting nothing but the familiar taste of his boy. 

They’ve been taking things slow, bedroom wise.  They kiss, a lot. Like a lot.  But they haven’t gone further than hardcore make out sessions.  Between tennis and school, by the time they’re free at night, they don’t have much time or energy.  Louis also knows this is Harry’s first relationship, and he doesn’t want to pressure him into anything, or rush him into something he’s not ready for.  Of course he would love to do more with Harry, but he would never forgive himself if he made Harry feel uncomfortable.

This time feels different though.  They’re so much passion around them tonight, Louis feels like maybe things could go further. 

They continue to make out, Harry’s hands kneading Louis’ ass while Louis leaves one hand on Harry’s cheek, and the other running up and down Harry’s naked chest, occasionally stopping to tweak Harry’s nipples, which Louis has recently learned, are extremely sensitive. 

Each time he runs his hand down Harry’s chest it gets closer and closer to the waist band of Harry’s jeans, which wait a minute. Louis pulls away abruptly, Harry goes with him trying to chase his lips. “Lou, come on,” Harry whines, kissing Louis’ jaw.

“Sorry, babe. Just realized were still wearing pants. I can I take yours off, love?” Louis asks softly. Harry nods, as Louis begins to unbutton Harry’s jeans.  Finally, after a few seconds of struggling, he gets Harry’s jeans off, tossing them to wherever their shirts landed earlier.  “I’m going to take mine off too, that okay?” Harry nods again, carefully watching Louis’ every move.

Louis settles his hand on Harry’s hip, gently stroking the skin just above the waistband of Harry’s boxers. “Babe? Can I, can I touch you?” Louis asks slowly.

Harry’s eyes go wide, and Louis thinks for a second that Harry is going to say no, but then he’s whining “please” over and over again.  Sliding his hand down from Harry’s hip, Louis cups Harry over his boxers.  “Okay?” Louis asks, wanting to make sure Harry is comfortable with everything they’re doing.

“Louis,” Harry gasps. “Please, babe. Want you to touch me. Want you to be my first.  My first everything.”   Harry has never felt more overwhelmed than in this moment, never trusting anyone like this before.

“Fuck yeah, baby.  I want that too,” Louis tells him, rubbing Harry through his boxers.

“F-feels so good already,” Harry whines, pushing his hips up as Louis leans down to suck and bite at Harry’s nipples. 

Louis glances up at Harry, a small smile on his face.  He feels so lucky to call this beautiful boy his.  “I know, sweetheart.”

Harry moans at that.  Sweetheart is a new one, Louis has never called him that before but he loves it.

“I’m gonna take your boxers off now, okay?” Louis warns him before peeling them down Harry’s thighs.  Immediately Harry’s cock springs free, and Louis takes it in his hand.  It’s hot and heavy, Louis slowly stroking Harry up and down.

“Babe, babe, babe, babe,” Harry repeats over and over again, throwing his head back.  “So good.” Just one look at Harry and Louis can tell Harry is feeling pure bliss.  His face is flushed, lips red as cherries, and curls everywhere. 

“Beautiful,” he’s murmuring to Harry, feeling the need to constantly remind Harry that he truly is beautiful. 

Louis speeds up his hand, knowing Harry has to be close, running his thumb over the slit every time.  Just a few more strokes and Harry is coming all over Louis’ hand without warning.  Louis strokes him through it.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles, as he comes down from his orgasm, eyes barely open. Louis leans down to lick into Harry’s mouth.  Harry responds immediately, kissing back hungrily.  “Lou, let me get you off.”

Pulling back, Louis studies Harry’s face for any uncertainty. All he sees is his boy smiling up at him. “Yeah? You want to?” Harry nods, eagerly. “Okay, baby,” Louis agrees, quickly taking off his boxers and throwing them on the ground.  He didn’t realize how achingly hard he is until now, distracted by making everything good for Harry. 

He lays down next to Harry, and Harry props himself up on his elbow, looking down at Louis.  They stare at each other for a moment before Harry leans down to kiss Louis, taking Louis in his hand at the same time.  Harry’s hands are big and a bit calloused from tennis, moving agonizingly slow, just like how he talks.  Louis thinks he could die from how good it is.  He knows he’s not going to last long, already worked up from getting Harry off.

“Baby, that’s so good. You’re perfect,” Louis praises. Harry beams at that, picking up the pace just a bit.  “I’m so close already, baby. Keep going.” Keeping up the pace, Harry leans down the kiss at Louis’ neck, and Louis is coming just a few moments later.  Harry drags his lips from Louis’ neck to Louis’ mouth.

They lazily make out for a few minutes, until Harry pulls away to grab a tissue from his nightstand to clean them off.

“Thank you, babe.  That was perfect.  I feel proper welcomed now,” Louis jokes as Harry cleans up the mess on his stomach.  “How do you feel?” Harry definitely seemed to enjoy it but he wants to make sure.

A smile lights up Harry’s face. “Good.  That was good.  Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, you’re my baby,” Louis states, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

Louis’ words hit Harry hard. Wow, he is Louis’ baby.  Even though Louis spends a lot of time teasing Harry, he always takes care of Harry and makes sure Harry is happy and comfortable.

He suddenly feels overwhelmed again. “ _Lou_ ,” Harry practically cries. 

Louis smiles at that, seeing his boy like this. “C’mere,” he gestures for Harry to lay down on his chest.

They cuddle for a while, Louis stroking Harry’s hair and kissing his forehead every once in a while until Harry’s mum is calling them for dinner.

It takes them a few minutes, scrambling around Harry’s room to get dressed and try to appear as if they didn’t just exchange handjobs in Harry’s bed literally minutes after arriving.  Besides the faint hickey blooming on his neck, Harry thinks they do a pretty solid job. 

He feels like he’s floating on a cloud as he makes his way down to dinner.  He’s so incredibly happy he and Louis were able to take things a little further, and to have him here in his home.  And just the fact that he’s back with his family again.  Everything is perfect.

“Hope you like spaghetti, Louis! I should’ve checked with you before I made it but it’s one of Harry’s favorites so I thought it would be a nice surprise for him tonight,” Anne explains as they enter the kitchen, setting the food out on the table.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis assures, helping Anne move things to the table. 

Louis being the gentleman that he is, pulls Harry’s chair out for him.  Harry rolls his eyes knowing exactly what Louis is doing.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Anne gushes, looking to Gemma. Gemma, on the other hand has a look of disgust on her face.

“Don’t buy into it, Mum.  Louis is just trying to impress you,” Harry tells her, scooping some spaghetti onto his plate, and then scooping some for Louis as well.

Anne and Gemma take their seats at the table. “Well, that shows he cares!” Anne tells him, turning to Louis. “Don’t worry, Louis. I love you already,” she assures him.  A faint blush appears on Louis’ caramel cheeks. 

“Well, thank you for allowing me to stay with you.  You have no idea how much it means.  You’ve raised a wonderful son, Ms. Styles.  He doesn’t believe me, but I’m serious, he’s going to be number one in the world someday,” Louis says, with a grin on his face.  Harry swears he sees a tear in his mum’s eyes. 

She laughs, wetly. “We can only hope, can’t we? But I have all the faith in the world in Harry.  He’s such a hard worker.”

“He is,” Louis agrees.  “We’ve been putting in a lot of extra work together, and he’s doing really great!  Right, love?” Harry sees his mum smiling proudly from across the table.  He can tell she genuinely does already love Louis.  But he also knows she’s happy to see Harry have someone who really cares about him too.  She doesn’t have to say it for him to know she worries about him a lot. 

The rest of dinner goes well.  It’s mostly Louis charming the pants off his family, and Harry rolling his eyes fondly.  Louis and Gemma do spend some time making fun of Harry as well because what’s a family dinner without that. 

After dinner, Louis goes up to shower, and Harry helps his mum clean up dinner.

“He’s really lovely,” Anne smiles, putting the leftover pasta in the refrigerator.

Harry nods his head from where he’s doing the dishes.  “I’m glad you think so,” he says. “I know he wanted to make a good first impression.”

“Well he did,” she assures Harry, coming over the help him with the dishes. “I know you’ve had tennis to focus on your whole life, but I’m so glad you’ve found him.  You look happier than I’ve ever seen you before.”

Blushing, Harry can’t help but agree. His mum isn’t wrong, he is really happy.  Really happy. “I am.  He makes me really happy, mum.  I know we’ve not known each other that long, but we just get on so well. I don’t know what I’d do without him over in Spain,” he says honestly.  It’s true.  The academy is tough, and Louis has made it so much better for Harry.

He finishes the last few dishes, handing them to his mum for her to dry.   Knowing Louis will want some tea beforebed, he walks across the kitchen to put the kettle on before rummaging through the cabinets looking for two mugs.  Just before break, he told his mum she better buy Yorkshire Tea for Louis.  Maybe Harry was being a little over the top, but he wanted everything to be just right for Louis. Harry takes his position as Louis’ boyfriend very seriously, of course.

Harry makes the tea just like he knows Louis likes it, the sound of plates clanking in the background where his mum is putting them away.  “We’ll be upstairs mum!” Harry calls over his shoulder, a mug of tea in each hand.  He takes each step one by one, not trusting his clumsy self.  It’s funny that he’s so graceful on a tennis court, but everywhere else, he’s just like a baby deer learning to walk.

When he slowly but surely reaches his room, Louis lying on his bed, freshly showered. His cheeks are a bit pink from the warm water.  Harry smiles. “Tea,” he says, raising the mugs in his hand.

Louis pushes himself of the bed, walking over to take one of the mugs from Harry.  “You’re a saint,” Louis tells him.  He takes a drink and sighs. “Just the way I like it! You remembered! Thank you, baby,” Louis kissing him on the cheek.

Harry scoffs at that. “What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?” he jokes, settling in bed.  He can’t help but think that just an hour early his hand was on Louis’ dick in this very spot. It’s a big day for Harry Styles.

For the millionth time today, Harry thinks about how lucky he is.  He has a warm mug of tea in his hand, cuddled up in bed with his amazing boyfriend, and his mum and sister downstairs. “I’m so lucky,” he says out loud, taking a sip of tea. He sputters a bit, forgetting he made his tea the same way Louis likes it which is most definitely not the way Harry prefers.

Louis gives Harry the warmest smile.  He brushes Harry’s fringe back to plant a tender kiss on his forehead. “Me too, babe,” Louis whispers. 

The two finish their tea in comfortable silence, setting their empty mugs on Harry’s nightstand, and then turning on whatever random Christmas movie is playing on TV that night.

Louis pulls the blanket over their shoulders and spoons Harry from behind. “Goodnight Prince Harry,” he whispers, but Harry is already asleep in Louis’ arms.

 

**

Over the next few days, Harry and Louis develop somewhat of a routine.  Most mornings Louis wakes up with Harry’s hand on his cock.  He’s not complaining.

After an orgasm or three, they shower and then make their way downstairs for breakfast where Harry usually makes pancakes or egg on toast, depending on what Louis is feeling.  “Maybe I should start calling you Chef Harry instead of Prince Harry,” Louis jokes one morning.

Once they’ve eaten breakfast and Louis has consumed at least two mugs of tea, Harry takes Louis to a different place around Holmes Chapel that he wants Louis to see. 

The first place Harry took him was the bakery.  Of course, Louis had heard all about how Harry used to be a baker, and was excited to see what all the fuss was about.  Harry was pretty eager to introduce Louis to all the older ladies he used to spend his little bit of free time with at work.  Louis watched on fondly as Harry told them all about how things were going in Spain.  The ladies generously gave them a few free treats to share as well. 

The day after that, was the spacious, green park Harry would often run through.  They held hands, peaceful silence between them as Harry reminisced on his time there, while Louis just enjoyed getting to see these parts of Harry’s life.

**

It’s day three, which is also just three days before Louis’ birthday (and Christmas Eve) and Harry is begging Gemma to take him to the shops so he can find the perfect present for Louis.  He already ordered the first part of Louis’ present a month ago, but he wants to get one more thing.  After all, it’s Louis’ birthday AND Christmas.  Louis deserves two presents.

Harry feels bad leaving Louis alone, but Louis insists that it’s fine, and he already has Harry’s Christmas present. 

While Harry and Gemma are off shopping, Louis spends the morning in the kitchen with Anne.

“Today feels like a good day for baking,” Anne tells him. “Would you like to help? I think I’ll make a pie.”

Louis watches as she moves around the kitchen, getting out all the ingredients and supplies.  He shakes his head, “I don’t think I’ll be much help,” he laughs truthfully.

She gives him a warm smile. “Well, it’s a good thing you got Harry then. He can make anything.” Anne gets to work making the pie crust. “If tennis doesn’t work out for him, baking will,” she says, pouring ingredients into a mixing bowl.

“I won’t doubt that,” Louis agrees. “But tennis will work out for him.  He’s amazing.  I tell him all the time.  He just needs to start believing it.”

Looking up from the mixing bowl, Anne coos at that. “You’re so sweet, Louis.  I’m so glad Harry’s found someone like you.  It’s just,” she hesitates for a moment. “He’s always been so busy with tennis that he’s never had much time to relax and have friends and things,” Louis’ heart breaks remembering what Harry had said the night of their first kiss.  Hearing it again from Harry’s mum breaks his heart all over again. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry. I’m taking good care of him,” Louis tells Anne. “I think it might have been fate.”

**

The morning of Louis’ birthday, Louis is woken up with soft kisses being pressed all over his face.

“Baaaaaaabe,” Harry draws out, continuing to kiss Louis. “Wake up!”

Several minutes later, Louis opens his eyes slowly. “What’s this about?” he laughs.

Harry pulls back with a giant grin on his face. “It’s your birthday!” Harry explains, leaning down to give Louis a proper kiss on the lips. Louis kisses back immediately. “Happy birthday, Lou,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips.

Louis smiles sleepily, “Thank you, Prince Harry.”

“You’re proper old now. 18,” Harry jokes.

Louis throws his arm over his face, huffing, “Don’t remind me.”

The two cuddle for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence of the early morning.  Harry loves the way Louis is in the morning, so soft and quiet.  It’s a stark contrast to the usual Louis. 

“Lou?” Harry asks a few minutes later.

Louis turns so that they’re facing each other. “What, babe?”

Harry looks down, fidgeting with the blanket that’s covering them. “Can I um, I want to, can I give you a blowjob?” he stutters out.

Louis’ eyes widen, clearly not expecting that.  They haven’t taken thing further than the handjobs. “You want to?” Louis asks.

Harry nods eagerly. “Yeah, Lou.  I’ve been thinking about it and it’s your birthday, and I really want to do it for you. I want to make you feel good,” he explains quietly.

“Yeah, baby. Want you to, too,” Louis says breathlessly, already pulling Harry in for a kiss.  Their lips collide into a heated kiss. Harry is already snaking his hand down Louis’ torso to the waistband of his boxers.  He caresses the skin just above the waistband while they continue to kiss, slick lips moving in sync.

After what feels like eternity, Harry slips his hand down the front of Louis’ boxers, cupping Louis’ hard cock.

Louis pulls back from the kiss, throwing his head back with a groan. Harry takes the opportunity to kiss down the column of Louis’ throat while moving to get a hand around Louis’ cock, and giving it a few slow strokes. “Come on, babe,” Louis whispers.  Harry smirks.  He loves knowing he’s the one making Louis feel good. 

Harry removes his hand from Louis’ cock to pull Louis’ boxers down past his knees and scoots so that he’s in between Louis’ legs.  He takes Louis’ cock in his hand again and leans down beginning to suckle at the head, swirling his tongue around the tip.  

He continues to do that for a few minutes, before taking more in his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down, keeping his hand at the base of Louis’ cock.  The feeling is new, and the stretch of his lips around Louis’ cock is unusual but he likes it. 

“Yes, baby,” Louis hisses, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls.

Harry hollows his cheeks, taking in more.  He reaches up to move one of Louis’ hands from his hair to his cheek so Louis can feel his cock his Harry’s mouth. Louis moans at that.

“Baby,” he rasps, hips bucking up. Harry pins Louis’ hips down with his free hand trying to gag while doubling his speed. “That’s my boy, so good,” Louis praises. 

If Louis’ cock wasn’t in his mouth, Harry would be smiling like an idiot.  He absolutely loves making Louis feel this way.

Pulling off to catch his breath, Harry strokes Louis’ cock. He leans down to capture Louis’ mouth in a kiss before ducking back down and suckling the head once again.

“C’mon babe, I’m so close,” Louis tells him, gently pushing Harry’s head down.  Hollowing his cheeks, he takes in as much as he can each time he goes down, bringing his hand with him.

A few more bobs of the head, and Louis is coming down Harry’s throat, whispering his name. Harry happily swallows it all.

As soon as Louis is done, he immediately pulls Harry up into a deep kiss. “Thank you, baby.  You’re perfect,” Louis compliments.

Flushing, Harry pecks Louis on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Lou,” voice a bit wrecked from giving his very first blowjob. It sends a thrill up his spine though, knowing the reason his voice sounds like that is because he was making his boyfriend feel good.

Louis reaches his hand down Harry’s boxers and it only takes a few strokes before Harry is coming too. 

The two exchange lazy kisses for a while, until Louis grabs a tissue and cleans them up.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Harry asks, while Louis cleans the come off of his stomach. “It’s your birthday, I’ll make you anything. Well, I’d make you anything even if it wasn’t your birthday but,” Harry grins and shrugs. 

“You’re too sweet, Prince Harry,” Louis tells him, chucking the tissue somewhere they’ll come across later.  Louis gets up and rummages through his bag for something to wear. “I wouldn’t be mad if you made chocolate chip pancakes though.”

Louis tosses Harry a t-shirt from across the room. Scoffing as he pulls it over his shoulders, Harry says, “We should be eating healthy, babe.  We are athletes in case you forgot.”

“We’re athletes on break, we can eat whatever we want. Plus, it’s my birthday so I’m in charge! Now make me my pancakes!” Louis demands.

“Your wish is my command,” and Harry has never been more serious.

It’s a quite peaceful morning.  Harry and Louis eating their pancakes together on the couch, television playing in the background.

“Best pancakes in the world,” Louis declares when they’re finished. “Proper baker, you are Prince Harry.”

“You’re just saying that,” Harry murmurs, collecting his and Louis’ dirty plates to put into the dishwasher.  “Would you like your birthday present now or later?” Harry calls from the kitchen. “I got you a birthday present and a Christmas present so I’ll wait until tomorrow for the Christmas one.”

Louis walks into the kitchen and immediately wraps his arms around Harry’s waist from behind.  Harry leans back into it. “You didn’t have to get my two presents! You didn’t even have to get me one,” Louis tells him.

Turning around in Louis’ arms, Harry pecks him on the lips. “Yes I did, Louis. Now when do you want your present?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Now is fine.  If you insist.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hand pulling him in the direction of the stairs. “It’s in my room,” Harry explains.

Louis makes himself comfortable on the bed, watching Harry dig through his closet. After a few seconds he pulls out a perfectly wrapped present.

“Here, babe,” he says, handing Louis the present. “Wrapped it myself.”

Harry watches with a smug grin on his face as Louis examines the present.

“Wow, a man of many talents,” Louis teases. “I’ll add wrapping gifts to the list.  Right under cooking.  I’ll at blowjobs to the list too.”

Harry blushes but before he can say anything Louis starts opening his present.  He tears off the bow and wrapping paper to find a plain box underneath all of the decoration.

“Open the box, Lou,” Harry urges impatiently. 

“Patience,” Louis rolls his eyes.  He takes the lid off the box to find a picture frame.  When Louis takes it out the box and flips it over, he sees that it’s the picture of him and Harry back in Spain after Louis had insisted that he get a picture with the future number one player in the world.  He can’t help but smile at the memory, and the fact that Harry got him a framed version of the picture. 

When Louis looks up, he finds Harry watching fondly from across the room. “Thank you, baby. It’s perfect. Now get over here so I can kiss you.”

Harry doesn’t have to be told twice. He takes one step before launching himself at Louis on the bed. Landing not so gracefully on top of Louis, he feels Louis’ lips on his immediately. 

After a few kisses, Harry pulls back. “So you like it then?”

Louis reaches out and pinches his dimples. “I love it, Harry.  Maybe when you’re number one you can sign it and I’ll set it for a shit ton of money.”

Harry fake pouts. “You’d sell my birthday present to you? Wow, Lou, I’m hurt.”

“I can kiss it better,” Louis suggests.

After that, they spend the rest of the day lying in bed, exchanging lazy kisses. 

Later that night Harry makes Louis a birthday cake, and they enjoy dinner with Harry’s mum and sister.  Anne makes a big dinner in honor of Louis’ birthday, and Harry pretends he doesn’t see the tears that form in Louis’ eyes when dinner is served.  

**

Christmas Day passes in a relaxing blur of Christmas movies, food, and kisses.  Before they know it, it’s New Year’s Eve.

Harry’s mum has her friends over to celebrate and Gemma is off at a party, so Harry and Louis sneak away with some champagne and decide to celebrate in Harry’s room.  More specifically in Harry’s bed.

They’re half way through the bottle of champagne and Harry can’t say he’s ever had a better New Year’s Eve.  He’s currently sprawled out on his bed, tipsy from champagne with his cock is in Louis’ mouth. How did he get so lucky?

Louis takes him deeper and he’s about five seconds away from coming.

“Lou,” Harry whines “Gon-gonna come.”

Harry bucks his hips up, coming down Louis’ throat, seeing stars behind his eyes.

“Fuck,” Harry whispers.

Louis shimmies back up to give Harry a kiss. “Good, babe?”

Harry nods weakly, a small whine escaping his lips as he tastes himself on Louis.  This is all still so new to him, but he loves it.  He loves every moments he spends with Louis.

Several hours later they fall asleep tangled together, and Harry can honestly say it’s the best New Years Eve he’s ever had.

**

There’s only a few more days of Christmas break left until Harry and Louis are due back in Spain and as the days fade away, Harry notices a change in Louis.

“Lou?” Harry asks one morning with his head resting on Louis’ chest. “Are you okay?”

He feels the hand Louis had been running up and down his back still in the middle of his back. “Of course, babe.”  Louis assures him, but Harry can tell it’s a blatant lie.

Harry rolls himself off of Louis’ chest and props up on his elbow to look at Louis, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m fine, Harry. Seriously,” Louis insists.

“Right,” Harry says slowly. “I’m going to go make us some breakfast.  Come down and eat when you’re ready to talk, or else I’ll eat your breakfast and you’ll be left to fend for yourself.”

He’s slightly joking, but Harry has learned that bribing Louis with food is the easiest way to get him to do something he doesn’t want to do.  Just a few days ago Louis was perfectly fine.  It’s confusing, and it’s starting to worry him.

It’s not until Harry has scrambled their eggs and put toast on their plates that he hears Louis come down the stairs.  He pours them both a glass of orange juice before bringing everything over to the table where Louis is sitting.

“Thanks,” Louis mumbles when Harry sets his plate down in front of him.  Harry moves around the table and sits down across from Louis, staring at him expectantly.  The air is tense between them as Harry watches Louis stare at his plate. “Can we just eat?” Louis finally asks.

“Sure,” Harry answers. “We can eat _while_ you talk.”

Louis silently nods, picking up his fork.  Harry watches carefully as Louis picks at his eggs, making no effort to actually eat them.

Sighing, Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Louis, please.  It’s only because I care.  It’s only because I, well, because I love you.”

The sound of Louis’ fork hitting his plate rings throughout the room, and there it is. He hadn’t even meant to say it really.  It had simply slipped out.  That didn’t mean he meant it any less though.  It’s not until Harry realizes that Louis hasn’t said anything that he starts to panic.

“I-“ Harry starts, not even sure what he’s trying to say. 

Louis inhales sharply on the other side of the table. “Harry, no,” Louis cuts in.  “Fuck. I, God, baby, I love you too.” It comes out as more of a sob than anything.

Without even thinking Harry is out of his seat and in Louis’ lap.  Louis’ arms circle Harry’s waist, hugging him close.

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers, squeezing Harry tighter.  The relief that comes from hearing this words only lasts for a moment until he feels Louis stiffen under him. “Okay,” Louis sighs. “Okay. We really need to talk, babe.”

Turning in Louis’ lap so he can see Louis better, Harry starts to panic again.  “You’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry.  This is something we definitely should’ve talked about sooner, and when I realized that a few days ago, instead of talking about it, I just, sort of, panicked.”  Louis pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, leaving Harry without even a hint of where this could be going. “Harry, I’m eighteen now.  You realize what that means right?”

Racking his brain for what that could possibly mean, Harry shakes his head, still completely lost.

“I can’t stay at the academy anymore, babe,” Louis says, and oh. Harry stiffens too, his heart sinking.  He can’t believe he hadn’t thought about this before. How had he not realized this earlier? But how could Louis wait this long to bring it up? Eyes wide, and breath picking up, Harry opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

“I know I should’ve brought it up sooner. Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Louis begins to babble. “I’m so fucking sorry.  I just, I just didn’t know how to say it and I really do love you, baby. I love you so much and I’ve been wanting to tell you that I love you for so long but, God, Harry.  You’re so young, you know? You deserve so much better than this. I’m such a bad boyfriend. Shit.”  Louis’ words come out at a mile minute, Harry struggling to keep.

“Lou!” Harry speaks up, cutting him off. “Slow down!”

Louis stops, wide eyes and mouth open. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles.

It’s quiet between them for a moment before Harry speaks up again. “You’re not a bad boyfriend, Louis. In fact, you’re the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for,” Harry says honestly. “But, how could you wait this long to tell me something like this?”

Shaking his head, Louis gathers Harry’s hands in his own. “Fuck, I don’t know. I-I meant to tell you a while ago but then Christmas break came and I didn’t want to ruin the holidays and then time just slipped away from me.”

Harry breathes in and out a few times, trying to gather his thoughts. “Louis, the entire point of being at the academy is to prepare to go pro.  You know I wouldn’t be mad about you going pro, and I’m not.  It’s the fact that you’re dumping this all on me with three days of break left!”

“I know,” Louis mumbles, barely above a whisper.

“Going pro isn’t something you just decide to do one day.  You’ve been planning this for a while, I’m sure way before we even met.”

Nodding mutely, Louis sighs and Harry can feel him exhale. “I-yeah. Yeah I have, but it all kind of snuck up on me, you know? Like, it’s never really been a matter of if, it’s always been a matter of when. I decided I wanted to stay at the academy for as long as possible. And then I met you, and I kind of, I don’t know, lost track of time.”

It’s quiet between them, neither one really sure what to say.

“What,” Harry finally speaks up, voice quiet and timid. “What does this mean? You know, for us?”

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s hand. “I don’t know about you, babe, but I don’t really want this to end. Like ever.”

Despite the tense situation, Harry’s heart still warms at Louis’ words.  They may be young, and things may have moved fast, but he really can’t picture his life without Louis in it.  He can barely remember what life was like without Louis, which should be scary because that was only a few months ago.  It’s not though.

“Me too,” Harry whispers.

“Then why would this have to end? Just because I won’t be in Spain with you doesn’t mean we can’t be together or that we’ll never see each other.”

“You’re going pro though,” Harry sighs.

Louis furrows his eyebrows.  When Harry doesn’t elaborate on his statement, Louis speaks up. “Why does that matter?”

Harry shrugs, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I don’t want to hold you back.  This is what you’ve been working for, for practically your entire life! I don’t want to ruin that of you.”

Scoffing, Louis shakes his head. “Harry, you could never ruin that for me.  You could never ruin anything for me.  How could you think that?”

“I just want what’s best for you.” It’s an honest answer.  Harry wants Louis to be happy, to succeed.  He wants to be there with Louis for all of that, but he doesn’t want to hold him back either.

“You’re what’s best for me,” Louis says, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

For now, that’s enough.  They don’t talk about it for the rest of the day, but Harry can’t help the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**

The rest of their break is spent being lazy, knowing that in a few short days they’ll be back to working hard.  They spend a lot of time watching their favorite films and ordering takeaway.

Anne suggests they go work out so they aren’t too rusty when break ends.  They both reject that idea, cuddling closer together on the couch.

On their last morning, Harry wakes up with his face smashed into Louis’ shoulder, and his cock hard against Louis’ hip.  He shifts slightly and groans at the friction of his cock dragging against Louis.  It doesn’t take long for the movement to wake Louis up.

Without even opening his eyes, Louis reaches down and grabs hold of Harry’s cock, beginning to stroke it.  Harry moans, caught off guard. “Fuck,” he mumbles into Louis’ neck.

“Feel good?” Louis asks, rubbing his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry starts sucking hot kisses into Louis’ neck all the way up to his ear.  He takes Louis’ earlobe between his teeth before bring his mouth to Louis’ ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Louis’ hand stills on Harry’s cock, obviously not expecting this.  They haven’t done that yet.  But Harry wants to so, so bad.  He knows they aren’t breaking up, but he can’t help but feel like he’s losing Louis a little bit.  Now more than ever, he feels desperate to be as close to Louis as possible.  Harry knows it’s probably selfish and needy but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Babe,” Louis starts, shifting on his side to look at Harry. “Are you sure? If you’re not ready then we don’t have to.”

“No, I’m ready,” Harry insists, leaning over to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Please, Lou.  I need you.”

Louis studies Harry’s face for a moment, but it must be the desperation in Harry’s voice that finally has him saying, “Okay, baby. We’ll go slow, yeah?”

Harry nods his head frantically and connects their lips again.  They kiss like that for a while, passionate and desperate.  Louis keeps up a steady rhythm pumping Harry’s cock in his hand.  Eventually he pulls away in need to lube and a condom.

“Be right back.  I’m just gonna grab the stuff, okay?” Louis tells him.  Harry nods and watches Louis walk over to his bag on the ground.  He searches through it before coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

“You brought those with you?” Harry asks, a small smirk on his faceLouis blushes and shrugs. “It’s always good to be prepared.  I think you’d be a little disappointed right now if I didn’t have them.”

Harry can’t disagree with that, so he connects their lips again.  Louis sets the stuff down on the bed next to them and brings his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks, thumb rubbing back and forth.

It goes on like that for a while, Louis slowly working Harry up with kisses before he pulls away and grabs the lube.  He uncaps it and slicks up his fingers.  Harry watches closely, heart hammering in his chest. “Okay, babe.  I’m gonna open you up now,” Louis explains gently.  “I’ll go slow but promise me if it hurts or you don’t like it you’ll tell me, okay? We’ll stop if we need to.”

“Promise,” Harry breathes.  He locks eyes with Louis who gives him a small smile as he brings his finger down to Harry’s hole.  He doesn’t push in right away, first taking his time circling the rim.  Unable to control himself, Harry clenches and unclenches, the anticipation driving him mad.

Finally, after what feels like eternity, Louis pushes in.  Harry tenses up at the unfamiliar feeling. “Relax, Harry.  It’ll get better, I promise,” Louis says, leaning down to press a few gentle kisses to Harry’s stomach.

They slowly work their way up to three fingers and Harry is finally starting to feel why people do this.  It was barely after Louis added the second finger that he found Harry’s prostate, Harry letting out a surprised moan.

“Lou,” Harry pants. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, love?” Louis asks, eyebrows furrowed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out.  “We can take as long as you need.”

Harry appreciates how much Louis cares, he really does, but right now what he needs is Louis’ cock inside him. Immediately.  “Need you inside me,” Harry moans, squirming on Louis’ fingers.

A few seconds more and Louis’ is nodding, letting out a quiet groan at Harry’s words.  Harry watches through hooded eyes as Louis’ fingers slip out of him and work a condom onto his cock. Louis quickly adds more lube to both his cock and Harry’s hole before lining himself up.

“We’ll go nice and slow.  Gonna make this good for you, I promise,” Louis says looking into Harry’s eyes.  The only way Harry can respond is with a frantic nod, too overwhelmed to actually use words.  And then slowly, ever so slowly, Louis pushes in.  It’s an unfamiliar feeling, making Harry squeeze his eyes shut at the burn, but he can feel Louis’ eyes studying his face intently. “Okay?”

Harry nods again, and Louis continues to slowly push inside, inch by inch.  After several minutes, Louis is finally bottomed out, Harry letting out a gasp at the feeling.

“So tight, baby,” Louis tells him, voice strained and hands rubbing up and down Harry’s sides soothingly.  “Tell me when I can move.”

“Feel so full, Lou,” Harry groans.  It’s so unfamiliar and despite the slight ache, he can’t deny that he loves the fact that Louis’ filling him up like this.  Several more seconds and Harry is telling Louis to move.  Louis joins their hands together and leans down to mouth at Harry’s neck as he slowly begins to pull out and push back in again. 

As promised, they take it slow, working up to a steady rhythm and it doesn’t take long for it to start feeling good for Harry.  So good that he can’t control himself, can’t control the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Love you,” he groans, a zip going through his spine because that’s a thing they say now. “Love you, Lou. Fuck”

Louis picks up the pace, connecting their mouths together. “Love you too, baby.  Love of my fucking life.”

Harry’s close now, so close, Louis’ words having an effect on him.  He warns Louis who takes Harry’s cock into his hand, jerking him off at the same steady pace as his thrusts.  Only a few more thrusts and Louis’ voice in his ear, and Harry is coming with a deep moan.  Louis follows after him just a moment later.

He collapses on top of Harry, pressing kisses to his cheek as they both try to catch their breath.  Harry’s come is smeared between their stomachs but neither of them seem to care. 

After Louis pulls out and cleans up, he gathers Harry in his arms.

“Did you mean it?” Harry asks timidly after a moment.

Louis steps petting Harry’s curls, unsure of what he’s referring to. “Mean what, baby?”

“That I’m the love of your life,” Harry answers, heart beating wildly in his chest.

Breathing out a laugh, Louis kisses Harry slowly. “Of course I did, Harry. God, I love you so fucking much.”

Harry feels himself blush.  He kisses Louis again, slipping his tongue into his mouth.  “You’re mine too,” he says shyly.  Maybe he was dumb for thinking he was losing Louis after all.

**

As it turns out, dating a professional tennis player is hard.  Harry learns that pretty quickly. 

After returning to Spain together, Louis had two days before he had to fly off to Australia.  Which was something Louis had failed to mention until they were landing in Spain.  As angry as Harry was about that, he didn’t want to pick another fight when they barely had any time left together.

They spent every free moment they could holed up in Louis’ room before he had to move his stuff out and fly across the world.

Harry hasn’t seen him since.

It’s been hard to keep up.  With school and practice during the day, Harry tries his best to catch up on watching Louis’ matches at night.  The time difference is hard too. It’s all hard, really.

Finally, finally, _finally_ April comes and Louis is playing in Spain.  Barcelona to be exact which is so close to Harry.  He wakes up earlier than his alarm, too excited to sleep. Deciding to go for a run to work off some of the pent up energy, Harry searches for some workout clothes to throw on.

“Keep it down, will you?” Niall groans from the other side of the room where he’s trying to sleep.  Harry doesn’t even have it in him to be sorry.  He’s seeing his boy today.

Louis had texted Harry the address to his hotel a few days prior, and now walking up to it, Harry can’t believe the day is finally here.

As soon as he walks in, he spots Louis across the lobby of the hotel.  His mouth waters a bit at the sight.  Louis is so tan and fit and he can’t believe that’s his boyfriend standing there in front of him after almost five months.  His legs speed up and before he knows it, their bodies are colliding together.  They grip each other tightly and breathless.

“Harry,” Louis cries, squeezing him. “Fuck. Missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Harry says breathlessly back into Louis’ shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling back, knowing they’re probably causing a bit of a scene.  They make their way up to Louis’ room, unable to stop touching each other the entire time.

“Can’t believe you’re here,” Harry says into Louis’ mouth as soon as the door closes.  Their movements are desperate and frantic, making up for lost time.  Each kiss grows more intense. 

Louis fucks Harry into the mattress, quick and dirty like they both need, and when Harry comes he sees stars.

“Fuck, baby,” Louis laughs. “I really missed that.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees, cuddling up into Louis’ side. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

They spend the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other, before heading out into the city to do some sight-seeing.  Despite spending so much time so close to all of this while they’re at the academy, they never have much time to get out and enjoy Barcelona.  So it’s nice and Harry’s glad they get to do it together.

Later in the afternoon Louis has practice so Harry uses the time to take a nap, tired from waking up so early and spending the day walking around.  He drifts off to sleep before he even realizes it, and two hours later he’s woken by the feeling of the bed dipping next to him.

“Hey, babe,” a very sweaty Louis greets him.  He presses a kiss to Harry’s check before pushing himself off the bed. “I’m gonna shower and then we can grab dinner, yeah?”

Harry just nods, a faint smile on his face, before curling back up under the covers.  He’s not quite ready to get up yet.

They have a lovely dinner at a restaurant close to the hotel, recommended by one of Louis’ coaches.  They get to spend time catching up on the past few months.  Of course they’ve been texting and calling as much as possible, but it’s been difficult to keep each other in the loop with every single thing that goes on.

Louis tells Harry about all the amazing places he’s been.  He tells him that he can’t wait for Harry to turn to pro because he knows Harry will love Australia. 

“It’s so warm there, babe.  But really, really beautiful.  Just like you,” Louis smiles. 

Harry blushes, forking some food into his mouth.  “I can’t wait.  We’re gonna take over the tennis world together someday.  A proper tennis power couple.”

“Of course we will,” Louis agrees. 

They don’t talk about the fact that their time is limited.  The minute Louis loses in Barcelona will be the end of their time together for another month.  They don’t mention it.  It’s better that way.

**

Harry sits in Louis’ box, knee jiggling up and down as he watches Andy Murray serve for the match.  It’s been a quick, painful match for Louis and Harry does everything in his power not to cry. 

Murray hits a nasty forehand down the line to end the match and Harry can see Louis’ coach giving him a sympathetic look in his peripherals. 

This is it.  A day and a half spent together in four months.  They’ll see each other again in two weeks, but after that, Harry really has no idea.

It’s a teary goodbye in Louis’ hotel room, Harry’s face tucked into Louis’ neck. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.  I’m so, so sorry,” Louis repeats over and over again, lips pressed into Harry’s curls.  Harry doesn’t know what to say, but he feels himself being pulled from Louis’ neck and brought in for a sloppy kiss, both of them too emotional.

They continue like that, sloppy and desperate, until there’s a knock on the door. “Louis!” His coach says from the other side. “We’re going to miss our flight if we don’t leave now!”

Louis sighs, hand curling tighter on Harry’s hip while tears well up in Harry’s eyes again. “We handled four months apart.  We can handle two weeks, yeah?”

Harry nods, pulling Louis in for one last kiss.

“I love you, Prince Harry,” Louis says against his lips.

“I love you too, Lou.”

Before Harry even makes it back to the academy, his phone is already buzzing with a text from Louis.

_Harry,_

_I love you so much and I hope you know that.  You mean everything to me and I’m sorry I couldn’t do better for you.  I’m sorry our time is so limited because of me and I work so hard but sometimes it’s not good enough.  I hope you’ll forgive me for not being able to win yesterday.  I’ll try harder in Madrid, I promise._

Harry reads the text over and over again, hands shaking a little more each time.  His stomach twists uncomfortably.  This isn’t okay.  This isn’t healthy.  Louis can’t be putting this much pressure on himself, blaming himself like this.

This is exactly what he had been afraid when Louis had first told him he was going pro.   

Harry remembers a few months back, in the middle of the night tossing and turning.  He grabbed his phone and typed out a message to Louis. “I miss you so much that I can’t sleep.”

He remembers watching Louis’ match the next day, thinking how exhausted Louis had looked.  He couldn’t help but feel like he had contributed to Louis’ stress and exhaustion.  Guilt settles deep inside him, and suddenly nothing feels okay.

**

The two weeks between the Barcelona and Madrid tournaments pass both agonizingly slow and way too fast at the same time.

On one hand, Harry can’t wait to see Louis.  But on the other hand, he knows they’re due for a very serious talk and he’s not sure how Louis is going to react. 

Harry has tried to hide the guilt and worry he’s been feeling, wanting to have this conversation face to face.  But Louis can read him like an open book, and he can tell there’s something up.

With his suitcase packed, Harry leaves the academy early in the morning to catch his flight across Spain.  Niall mumbles a sleepy goodbye from underneath his blankets and with that, Harry is off.

It’s a short flight, less than two hours, and Harry uses the entire time to think about what he’s going to say to Louis.  The thing is, he doesn’t want to upset Louis before an important tournament.  But he realizes that’s a problem too.  He can’t just bottle up his feelings all the time because of Louis’ career.  That’s not fair.

When he lands, he turns on his phone and it immediately lights up with a message from Louis.

_Sorry baby, last minute schedule change. I have practice this morning so I can’t be there to pick you up from the airport.  I sent a car for you. Can’t wait to see you xxxx_

Harry just sighs, not wanting to waste his time getting upset about something Louis didn’t have control over.  By the time he gets his suitcase, finds the car, and gets to the hotel, Louis has texted him that he’s back in his room.

He finds Louis’ room without much difficulty and knocks on the door, taking a deep breath.  Within seconds Louis is opening the door and pulling Harry in.

“Baby,” Louis breathes as a greeting, kissing Harry before he’s even all the way inside the room. “Two weeks too long.”   

Leaving his things by the door, Harry is led to the bed before he can even register what’s happening.  Louis spreads him out on the rough hotel blanket and climbs on the bed, straddling Harry’s hips.  For a moment Harry welcomes the feeling of Louis on top of him, hands coming up overtop his thighs to rub and knead on instinct.  They get as far as Louis leaning down to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear. 

“Love you so much, baby,” Louis whispers.  “Gonna fuck you so good.”

That’s when Harry freezes.  He wants that, he wants that so bad.  But it feels wrong letting Louis fuck him like that when there’s been so much on his mind these past two weeks revolving their relationship.  He may be young and this may be his first proper relationship, but Harry’s not naïve.  He knows sex isn’t going to fix this, but he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what Louis is trying to do right now.  He’s trying to avoid talking about it.

“Lou,” Harry gasps as Louis bites down on the skin under his ear. “We need to talk.”

He immediately feels Louis freeze on top of him, his face still buried in Harry’s neck. Sighing, Louis rolls off Harry onto the other side of the bed.  When Harry looks over at him, he sees a very stressed looking Louis, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Harry,” Louis sighs.  “Do we have to do this now?  I have a big match tomorrow.”

As soon as the words are out of Louis’ mouth, anger begins to bubble deep inside Harry.  He does everything in his power to stay calm when he speaks but he can hear his own voice shaking. “That’s exactly why we’re doing this, Louis!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asks, sitting up on the bed, eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s not fucking fair!” Harry exclaims.  “Do you know how many times I’ve held shit in over the past five months for the sake of your matches?”

“Besides five seconds ago, I’ve never asked you to do that! And I wasn’t aware we were even having relationship problems!”

“I wasn’t either! Not until two weeks ago,” Harry says, trying to keep himself from yelling.

“Two weeks ago? In Barcelona?” Louis asks incredulously.  “Besides the fact that I fucked up by losing so quickly, I thought we both had a lovely time together.  I guess I was wrong then.”

“That’s another problem, Louis.  It’s the fact that you think you fucked everything up by losing.”

“I did though,” Louis responds immediately. “Babe, you’re gonna need to explain this better because I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Harry takes a deep breath as he tries to gather his thoughts.  He thought about what he was going to say the entire plane ride here, but now, in the moment, he can’t remember anything.  “I had an amazing time with you in Barcelona,” Harry begin, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I love you and I love being with you.  But in these past two weeks I’ve realized some things.  I think the long distance has changed some stuff, and I think our relationship has become a little unhealthy.”

He stops to gauge Louis’ reaction, and just as he aspect, Louis looks stunned. He knew Louis hadn’t come to the same realizations he has, too busy with his career to realize the direction of their relationship. 

“Unhealthy?” Louis repeats slowly.  “Baby, our relationship is not unhealthy! How is it unhealthy?”

Louis looks frantic now and it breaks Harry’s heart, but he knows he needs to keep going with this.  This is important, something that won’t solve itself.

“It’s not healthy that because we get to spend such little time together, it all comes down to you winning matches.  And it’s not healthy that you have to put so much pressure on yourself to win so we can spend time together.  It just worries me a lot, Lou.”

Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair.  “I made us lunch reservations.  If we don’t leave soon we’ll miss them.”

Harry wants to fucking scream.  Louis seemed perfectly fine missing their reservations ten minutes ago when he was whispering in Harry’s ear how good he was going to fuck him.  But now, now that Harry’s trying to have a serious talk about their relationship, lunch is suddenly so important.

Not wanting to make things worse, Harry surrenders and nods his head.  “We’re not done talking about this though, Louis.”

“I know, babe.  We’ll talk, I promise.  I just want to have a nice day in Madrid with you.”

“Okay,” Harry murmurs, letting Louis take his hand.  He’s never been very good at saying no to Louis anyway.

**

Harry tries to enjoy their day out together, he really does.  It’s hard though.  The air between them is tense and he can tell Louis is really trying to go the extra mile to make Harry happy.  He offers to buy Harry gifts from almost every stand and shop they pass. 

When Harry isn’t looking, Louis even buys him an expensive necklace.  When they get back to the hotel, Louis gives it to him and Harry can see the hope in his eyes.  It breaks Harry’s heart, but he reluctantly accepts the necklace and lets Louis put it around his neck.

“I love you,” Louis murmurs from behind him once he’s secured the jewelry.  Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s middle, his lips press tenderly against Harry’s neck.

Closing his eyes, Harry takes a deep breath. “I love you too.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, Louis wrapped around Harry.  Louis finally breaks the silence between them with a sigh. “Should probably get to bed, yeah? We’re gonna have to wake up pretty early tomorrow.”

Harry nods, reaching up and squeezing Louis’ hand before unwrapping himself from Louis’ arms.  He goes into the bathroom to wash up and when he comes out Louis is already in bed.  When he slides into bed, Louis immediately molds himself against Harry’s back.  He wants to protest, hating going to bed before they’ve solved anything but he doesn’t.  He lets Louis hold on to Harry like he’ll slip away if he doesn’t, and for the first time Harry starts to think maybe he is slipping away.  Maybe this can’t be fixed. 

Vowing not to cry, he lets the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day slip over him, and in minutes he’s asleep.

When Harry wakes up it’s 6:00 in the morning and Louis is no longer plastered to his back.  Yesterday’s events come trickling back and he feels uneasy.  Louis’ side of the bed is cold, meaning he must have been awake for a while, and Harry can see him sitting out of the balcony

He gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of joggers lying on the ground.  Once he’s dressed he goes out to the balcony, taking a shaky breath.

“Morning,” he says quietly, sitting down next to Louis.

“Morning,” Louis says back.  His voice sounds rough and he looks absolutely exhausted.  Harry’s heart clenches.

They sit in silence for a moment before Harry speaks. “Having you been up long?”

Louis lets out a dry laugh. “Harry, I’ve been up all night. I couldn’t sleep.  I couldn’t stop thinking about everything you said.  And fuck, baby.  You were right.  About everything.”

“Oh,” is all Harry can say, stunned that Louis is actually agreeing with him after putting it off yesterday.

“I think,” Loui starts. “I think maybe I already knew all of this and maybe I just didn’t want to admit to myself that things were getting unhealthy.  I mean, shit, Harry when you’re not on the court what are you doing?”

Harry shrugs, not quite sure where Louis is going with this yet. “Um, probably watching your matches or talking to you.”

“I talked to Niall last night.  After you fell asleep I called him and I asked him how you were doing, and you know what he said? Babe, he said he’s really worried about you.  And that scares me.  I feel like I’m taking you away from experiences you should be having.  You should be out there having fun with friends, and working on your school work and tennis.  Not holed up in your room waiting for me to have five minutes to talk.  I can’t live with myself knowing I’m taking that away from you.”

Louis reaches out to wipe away the tears from Harry’s cheeks, and Harry hadn’t even realized he’s crying.  But Louis’ right.  They’re both right.  The way their relationship has been headed since they started doing long distance is not okay.

“So what do we do?” Harry sniffs.

“Harry,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hands in his.  Tears are forming in Louis’ eyes.  “I love you so much.  I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and because I love you this much, I want you to have the best life possible.  And right now, I’m just not sure I can give that to you.  I think we both have a lot of growing to do, personally and career wise.  And as much as I feel like I can’t live without you, I think right now this relationship is not what’s best for either of us.”  Louis voice breaks at the end of the sentence and that’s when the tears really come.

“I think you’re right,” Harry cries, hands shaking in Louis’.  “You’re right but I don’t think I can live without you either.”

 "See, Harry, that’s not okay,” Louis cries.  “We’re so fucking codependent.”

“I know,” Harry replies, squeezing Louis’ hands tighter.  He feels like he’s gasping for air, unable to control the sobs coming out of him.

“I love you, baby.  God, I love you so much.  Don’t ever think I didn’t because I do.  I’ll always love you,” Louis says, taking Harry’s face in his hands.

Harry studies Louis’ face, and despite the exhaustion and the tears clear on his face, Harry can’t help but think how beautiful Louis is.  “I love you too, Lou,” he finally says back.  He only hesitates for a moment before leaning in and kissing Louis fiercely.

He almost expects Louis to push him away, but he doesn’t.  Louis responds back just as fiercely.  Their lips move together, Louis’ tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth.

“Please, Lou,” Harry gasps against Louis’ lips.  “Fuck me one last time.  I need it, I need you.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs, pulling back. “I don’t know if-“

“Please,” Harry cuts him off, kissing him again. “Need to remember how good you felt inside me. Please.  Make love to me one last time.  Show me how much you love me.  I need to remember.”

He knows he sounds frantic and desperate, but he is.  And he knows this is stupid, but he needs this.

Without another word Louis is grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him inside the hotel room.  He leads him to the bed and then goes over to the other side of the room to grab lube and a condom from his bag. 

Harry watches him the whole time, trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.  Louis returns to the bed and drops the items onto the sheets.  He strips out of his clothes and then helps Harry take his off.

“Come here,” Harry murmurs, pulling Louis on top of him.

Their lips connect immediately and Louis wastes no time reaching down to stroke Harry’s cock into full hardness.

“Fuck,” he moans against Louis’ lips.

Louis’ hand speeds up. “Feel good?”  Harry nods as Louis reaches over to grab the lube.  He removes his hand from Harry’s cock and slicks up his fingers. “Gonna open you up now, baby.  Just the way you like it, yeah? Don’t want you to forget how good I made you feel.”

“Won’t forget,” Harry moans as Louis slips the first finger in.

“No you won’t,” Louis agrees. “You’ll always remember.  Always remember that I was your first.”

And that’s when Harry begins to cry again.  No matter what happens and where life takes him, no matter who he meets in the future, they’ll never be Louis.  They’ll never be his first.  Louis was his first everything. First kiss, first time, first boyfriend, first love.  No one will ever be that for Harry.

They don’t talk for a while, the only sounds are heavy breathing and moans.  After a while Harry tells Louis he’s ready and Louis silently slips his fingers out of Harry and puts on the condom. 

"You’re my first love too, you know,” Louis whispers as he lines himself up.  “My special, special boy.”

And with that they’re both crying as Louis pushes in.  He contacts their lips and immediately the pace is frantic, hips stuttering.

Harry claws at Louis’ back feeling so full and so overwhelmed.  They sob into each other’s mouths, salty tears mixing together.

With the intensity of it all, it doesn’t take long for Harry to start feeling his orgasm building deep in his stomach. Every thrust of Louis’ hips brings him closer and closer. 

“Close,” he whispers, eyes squeezed shut.  Louis’ mouth moves from his lips to his neck, biting at the skin.  His thrusts speed up while he reaches down to stroke Harry’s cock.

Minutes later Harry is coming in Louis’ hand, Louis’ name on his lips.  Louis follows after, collapsing on top of Harry.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek before rolling off of him, and that’s it.  The bubble bursts and it’s over.  Harry feels like he’s broken in half, and with his come drying on his stomach he realizes why Louis thought having sex wasn’t a good idea.  He feels empty.

“I’ll, uh, get you a flannel,” Louis says awkwardly, disappearing into the bathroom.  Harry hears the sound of water running and he closes his eyes for a moment.

Once he’s cleaned up, he gets dressed and begins packing his bags. “So you’re leaving then?” Louis asks, watching him from across the room with sad, tired eyes.

“Yeah, I think it’s best,” Harry glances at him.  Louis nods, not saying anything else.

They get ready silently, Louis needing to get ready for his pre-match hit.  Once they’re both about ready Louis calls him a car to take him to the airport.

"We’ll talk, okay? We’ll talk.  You’re my best friend,” Louis says, desperation in his voice.

“Of course, Lou,” Harry agrees. “You’re my best friend too. Always.”

Louis kisses him on the cheek and it takes everything Harry has not to cry. “I love you Prince Harry, don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too,” Harry sniffs, and with that he leaves before he does anything stupid.

Tears slip from his eyes as he watches Madrid go by.  It took less than twenty-four hours in Madrid for him to lose the love of his life.  But he knows that’s not entirely true, even if it feels that way.  It’s been a long time coming.

It hurts when the best thing that’s ever happened to you becomes one of the worst things for you.  Louis was right though, they need to grow on their own.  He’ll always love Louis and maybe one day, if it’s meant to be, they can try again.

 He cries the whole plane ride home from Madrid. The woman next to him gives him concerned looks throughout the entire flight, but he doesn’t care.  He needs to let himself cry.

When he gets back to the academy Niall is lying in bed typing something on his laptop.  Harry sighs, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.  He just wants to wallow in self-pity by himself.

“What are you doing here?” Niall sits up and moves his laptop to the side. “Didn’t think you’d be back for a few days.”

"Um, yeah. Change of plans,” Harry says quietly, setting down his bags.

“Everything okay? Louis called me last night asking about-“

“We broke up,” Harry interrupts, not wanting to hear about Louis right now. “I don’t really feel like talking about it right now.”

Niall nods, looking stunned but respecting Harry’s which to not talk about it. “Oh, um. Okay, well. You know I’m here when you want to talk.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry says, giving him a small smile. He’s lucky to have Niall as a friend, and Harry knows he’s been a shit friend lately.  He’s going try harder though.  He knows he has to, and he knows it’s what Louis would want him to do. “I think I’m just gonna go work on my serve, take my mind off things.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

Harry thanks Niall again, and grabs his racquet.

When he gets out to the court, it’s completely empty and Harry is thankful for that.  He does a few warm up stretches and grabs a cart full of balls.

Looking out at the empty courts, Harry realizes he doesn’t know the last time he put in extra work on his own.  It’s something he and Louis used to do consistently, almost every night.  He stopped when Louis went pro, spending all his time trying to keep up with Louis half way across the world.

Despite how lost and broken he feels, he makes a promise to himself that he’s going to better himself as a person and player.  He’s going to work harder than ever and he’s going to be a better friend and student. 

He’s going to take this heartbreak and this empty feeling and he’s going to take it all out on the tennis ball.  He’s going to get better, go pro, and hopefully, one day Louis will see the man he’s going to become.

Wiping away a few tears, Harry grabs a ball and begins serving.  He goes through the entire cart without realizing it, and as he looks out at the court covered in balls, he realizes he has to pick them up by himself.  Louis’ not here like he used to be.  This is how it’s going to be from now on.

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment Louis became more important to him than tennis, but he doesn’t think it took very long. 

There’s a Louis shaped hole in his heart and he just hopes there’s enough tennis balls in the world to fill that hole up.  

 

 

 


End file.
